The Gifted
by TheSecretPen1987
Summary: Emma Thorne has known the Sons secret for years, and with holding their secret, comes a price. She is chosen to be "The Gifted" and is meant to fulfil ancient prophesy. Between love, secrets, betrayal, and friendship, can she change the prophesy and save the Covenant before the Power of one consumes them all? FOLLOWS MOVIE. Rated T for now. Warnings for M chapters later.
1. Prologue

My story is far from simple. Even from the beginning.

"I was born in North Carolina, far away from where I ended up, never thinking I would get mixed up in any of this.

Magic is all around us, weather we feel it or not. And with magic comes Power. Strong power, power someone like me would never even dream of seeing or feeling. But eventually, I did.

But let's not get ahead of the story.

I was born in 1989 in Salem to my Mother Ruth and Father George. My life was fine for awhile, great even. I went to pre-school then elementary, but then that's when things started getting bad. my parents were very high up in society, my father worked for the governor, some big office job I didn't understand about, and my mother stayed home, or at least I though she did. my parents always went to those lavish parties you read about in magazine's, the ones where the celebrities names are written in bold letters on the cover, "affair" and "scandal" written next to them. Well, let me be the first to tell you, those happen in real life.

"I was in seventh grade when it all started going wrong. My mother would send me off to school and would not be home when I got back from the bus. My father who was never home, never seemed to notice, until that one day.

"It was another one of those parties, a "vanity fair" or whatever. It was a rare occasion that my parents were both in the hose together for more that just a night. My father was downstairs with a co-worker straightening black ties and white shirt cuffs, and my mother was upstairs at the mirror with her friend, making sure her stylist was doing a good enough job at making her look perfect. They walked down the stairs, their gloved hands sweeping over the glossed wood raining, their long sparkly gowns swooshing around their ankles as they held them us as not to trip on the hem. And they left just like that after one kiss each for me.

"Just a normal time. or at least that's what I had thought until later that night when I heard loud bangs and thuds coming from downstairs. I raced out of bed, ignoring the cold floor and skid down the hall to the balcony overlooking the foyer. I spotted something in the corner near the door, a figure rolled up into a ball cradling its fist. It was then I notices the glass on the door was shattered.

I didn't have to go down there to know who it was. My father, I knew him anywhere, but I never knew him like this. I didn't know what to do, if I should go and see what was wrong or not. I decided to go back to bed...not like my decision would have helped in the long run.

"The next day I went down to the spot I was last night overlooking the large opening room. I notices a couple of the housekeepers were cleaning up glass from the door, and a new one was already being replaced but I didn't see my father. I t was a school day so I carried on as usual, fixing myself a bowl of cereal before retreating upstairs to get myself ready. Every now and then I would peek outside my room to see if my father was around, but no sign. I hadn't even occurred to me my mother was MIA too.

"I got in the car and was driven to school just as I did every other day. I got to school and carried on hanging out with my friends before the first bell rang, but not even ten minutes into school, the principal himself walked into the classroom. Of course we all stood and greeted him a good morning, and he told everyone to sit...well everyone but me. he instructed me to gather my things and follow him to the office. I obeyed and soon found myself sitting in one of the big leather chairs across his desk, a place I honestly never thought I would be.

"Now," He spoke to me.

"I know you just arrived in school, but your car is here to pick you up."

"Why?" I asked confusion laced in my voice. My parents never allowed me to miss school. I gathered my things once again and made my way to the back where sure enough the car was there to take me home.

"The drive was silent and long, even though it was only a 5 minute drive from my house to school. I sat in the back seat, literally twiddling my thumbs thinking of what was wrong or how much trouble I must be in to have my parents send me home from school. I arrived home and slowly made my way up the gravel path to the front door, but what I saw at the front step would be the beginning of a series of change.

I bent down and picked up the local newspaper, not paying much attention before knocking on the door. as I gazed down I noticed the paper and what the front page was. Those words from the magazines, "Scandal" "Affair" printed right on the front in big bold letters, but what shocked me more was a picture of my father looking madder than ever, being held back by his co-worker. I looked at the picture, at my fathers angry eyes and fist ready to swing, and suddenly I couldn't breathe as I read the words on the paper.

"Our butler opened the door and I wasted no time rushing through it, abandoning my backpack on the front step. I rushed through the sitting room and burst into my father office, a place I never went to.

"What is this?" I explained smacking the paper on the mahogany desk.

"Honey-"He started, but I wouldn't let him talk. It was my turn.

"No, why would you do this? Why would this happen?" It was only then I noticed the crystal glass in my fathers hand

"Its not what you think."  
"Really then explain it to me, please!" I shouted, a tone in my voice I never used, and my father picked up on it.  
"Don't take that tone with me young lady. You don't know anything about his." He said poking the paper on his desk with a finger from his free hand.  
"Then tell me. And just please, please tell me its not true."  
"He sighed and dropped his head. His hair wisped in his eyes, a rare sight as he always gelled his hair back. He brought his free hand from the paper to his forehead where he pinched the bridge of his nose hiding his face within his hand. And then it hit me.  
"I may have been young then, and not the smartest, but I knew things were going wrong. I was observant.  
"Are you and Mommy getting divorced?" I finally ask. He looks up at me in surprise and I gesture to my own left hand letting him know I noticed his wedding ring was gone. He took a deep sigh, a swig of his glass and turned away to refill.  
"Daddy, please tell me.  
"You don't have to worry yourself about this sweetheart. Just leave it up to Daddy."  
"But I want to know! What going to happen, am I going to be able to see Mommy again? Are we still-" But I wasn't able to continue.  
"Don't talk about your mother anymore. Understand?" He said to me a stern tone evident in his voice.  
"But why? Where's Mommy!?" I could feel the tears stinging behind my eyes and the know forming in my neck.  
"I said not to mention her! Am I understood? Never!"  
"But what's going to happen? Whe-"  
"That's final!" He shouted throwing his glass against the wall beside me causing tiny shards to fly about in a mass of prisms to the ground where a puddle of amber liquid was.  
"I looked at my father with wide and teary eyes, only to be met with his back leaning over his desk his back rising and falling with deep breaths.  
"I breathed in quick sharp breaths before scrambling out the door, not another word out of me as I ran to my room and flopped on my bed finally letting the tears fall.  
"I had cried myself to sleep that night and woke up with a tear stained pillow. I never bothered changing out of my uniform. My stomach growled and I realized just how much time I had spent in my room. All afternoon and evening. I pushed myself up into a sitting position where I replayed yesterdays events in my head over and over. My ringless father shouting and throwing things like a madman. It had scared me. I wiped my eyes of their sleep and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I let the warm water glide over me hoping it would wash away all the pain. But it just seemed to make me cry more.  
"I changed and made my way downstairs, never more grateful it was a Saturday. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and ate it in silence at the cold marble counter. That's when he came down the stairs. He turned and saw me just sitting there alone. He gazed up and almost apologetic look on his face before he cut through the hall to his office. I still sat there, maybe for another ten minutes my appetite suddenly gone before I heard a "wham" from down the hall. I sat there swirling my soggy cereal around the bowl contemplating weather or not to go. I let my curiosity get the better of me. I dropped my spoon in the bowl and got off the stool carefully making my way down the hall until I was hiding behind the corner to the study. My father was talking to someone, on the phone presumably.  
"I cant let her do this to me John." "She was a liar all along." "Well what am I going to do about her?" "What do you mean leave?" "You don't think I know what they are printing about us! Office members whore of a wife cheats, runs away with richer bastard!"  
"I had never heard such language from my father. He never used those words and that itself almost caused me to cry. I wanted to run away, go back to my room, but I had to know my father say saying.  
"Well where are we going to go? Ruth's not coming back, not would I take her back!" "I've lost everything because of it! My wife, my job, everything!" "I'm getting out of here." "Tomorrow. I'm going to take my daughter and leave." "Ipswich."  
"And that was the last thing I heard before running away. I ran out the front door, not paying the butler any attention as he yelled at me to come back. I ran straight down the driveway and down the suburban sidewalks into town. But I wish I wish I had taken another route. Everywhere I looked I saw it. the stupid newspaper my father on the cover. Then I looked over to someone pointing at me. They knew who I was, they know I was his daughter. Too embarrassed to stick up for myself I ran some more through the small city only looking my feet as the hit the pavement in a repetitive pattern. I only looked up when I heard a screeching car pull up in front of me causing me to skid to a halt. I looked up about to yell when I noticed it was my car with the driver walking around it arms stretched out to comfort me. We stood there hugging in the middle of the street before he led me to the car and I climbed inside, going back home for what I knew would be the last time.  
"I got home to see moving trucks parked outside and loaders moving out furniture. I got inside the house and spotted my father in the foyer pointing at people directing them with what to do with things. I looked at him all emotion left out of my face and he looked back.  
Pack your things." He said to me. "We leave tomorrow morning."  
And that was all. No "sorry" no "please" not even a "sweetheart".  
"I obeyed and went up to my room to pack my cloths.  
"The drive to Massachusetts was long and boring. My father an I sat in silence except for the oldies radio. I wanted to ask so many questions, but I didn't. This was my life now, and I had to get used to it. But I didn't ever expect to get emthis/em used to it.  
My name is Emma Thourne, and this is the story of how I got magic.

A/N Hi there reader! Wow that felt good to write! I had been planning this story ever sense I saw the movie a couple months ago for the first time. I instantly thought of this story and started reading other Covenant fics. I tried to be original and no stories I have read are like this one, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as I do writing it. I know this first chapter didn't have anything to do with the boys...those smokin hot boys... but all in due time. I wanted to get Emma backstory out there first, and there is still a whole lot more to come! I am basing this story along to the movie, but I need to get the whole plot written before that so the next couple chapter will be following this one and Emma's new life in Ipswich. I hope you are excited about this story and give it a chance1 Thanks for stopping by! Please review what you though, it helps greatly!


	2. Astronaut

A/N Hey reader! Thanks for stopping by or stopping back! I found I had 6 followers and 1 reviewer! So thanks for that! 5 may not seem like a lot, but to me, it is amazing! This chapter takes place over about a month, specifically Emma's first month in Ipswich, and we are going to be introduced to the boys! Yayy Little 12 year old Covenant members! (Who I do not own by the way!) The chapter song is Astronaut by Simple Plan. (I do not own that either). So hope you like it! Please remember to review at the end! I would appreciate that so much! Oh and one more thing! I posted some pictures on my profile of characters and other things. I will keep those updated whenever I feel the need.

Chapter 2

Astronaut

 _Can anybody hear me?  
Am I talking to myself?  
My mind is running empty  
In the search for someone else  
Who doesn't look right through me.  
It's all just static in my head_

 _Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

Ipswich was different, or "Ip-shits" as I began to refer to it in secret. A small seaside town that seemed to be more on the gloomy side of Massachusetts. Almost like a Salem wanna-be town. At my young un-appreciative age, I couldn't really respect the beauty that was around me. The way the leaves-golden brown, orange and red in color were just beginning to fall. The pink toned sunset shining glistening sparkles against the cold steel blue sea. And the misty morning fog, sneaking through the rolling hills of the near-by valleys.

But the one thing that was not different, was the amount of overflowing wealth obviously pouring out through the iron gates and brick mansions. "Just another suburban town" I thought to myself as the car my dad and I were in sped down the road to our new house.

I leaned my head against the chilly window of the car, my breath fogging up the shiny glass. 10 long hours had past, and they had been the longest most uncomfortable 10 hours of my life. I was stuck in a car with the man who had subconsciously ruined my life by making me move.

The whole ride between us was silent except for the occasional "We'll be fine." or "It won't be that bad." But I knew it wasn't going to be fine, and it was going to be terrible. As we drove down the long black road, I gazed out through the fog on my window at the new foreign territory of the suburban side of Ipswich. My father still had money, and even though he was not in his usual niche of "almighty senator, mightier than thou" he wasn't going to pull back on the fact he was wealthy. So as we pulled into the long turned driveway up to the small hill where my new house stood. It was small-well small compared to the South Carolina house-but was still grand. Beyond the small iron gate was a staircase lading to the front door, a large white painted embellished and decorated heavy wooden door sitting below a swinging porch lantern. The house was symmetrical with layered towers on either side surrounded by window panes on the three sides. It was tall and dark.

I got out of the car a few moments after Dad, slamming my door shut and walking from the driveway to the concrete path, past the adjacent iron gate left swinging open by my father flanked by oil lamps on the columns. Through the browned dried leaves on the steps up to the porch, my hand gliding over the dew covered railing of the steps. It wasn't the largest house in Ipswich I'm sure, but it was the largest my father could get his hands on within 24 hours. But that wasn't the only thing he got his hands on. He eventually got an office job and a celebratory bottle of scotch. Within the first few days of living in Ipswich, I was alone. Except the butler and housekeepers my dad hired I was alone in a big house in a strange place, and it seemed like no one bothered to care that I was completely miserable.

 _'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot  
Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round  
Can I please come down?_

I found myself sitting in my room the majority of the first few days. I only really came down to eat whatever leftovers Dad had brought back from the dinner meetings I was never allowed to go to. At least that part of this experience wasn't new. For three days Dad was out with numerous "important" people of Ipswich who would be able to score him a job. For those first few days, the moving vans had come and gone, bringing what was ours from Carolina to Ipswich, and pretty soon, I would start school. My father had already made the arrangements I would go to Ipswich Preparatory Middle School, a building that looked way to much like it came from a horror film to be a middle school. But that place had _nothing_ on the high school Spencer Elite Academy, an old gothic looking building that looked like it stepped foot right out of a Tim Burton movie. The whole town had that element to it. It was all very rural, and secluded. There were a lot of tourists talking pictures of all the old building s and witchy places. That element I thought I would never get used too.

The beach was nice. It was the one place that reminded me of home. Sometimes before the sun set, I would take a walk down to town and walk along the harbor. All the boats and yachts would be bobbing in the water that shimmered with the fading sun. I would walk down to the sand and take long walks by myself, thinking about how much my life had changed in the past week. Everything was so sudden and I still had no real explanation for anything. I was just young, confused and alone, that is until I met _them._

I would be starting school the week after I moved here, and with my dad's new office job, it was "customary" that a party would be held. My dad insisted it was a "housewarming" but I knew he just wanted the other senators and businessmen in the town to know who he was in case they wanted to strike an important deal. _It like the Housewarming from Hell_ I thought to myself with a roll of my eyes. This wasn't new, one of the only places my dad let me go were these "housewarmings". They were incredibly boring and I would rather be stuck in my room alone than have to sit in a room with snobby business men with their cigars and brandy talking business and politics. But _nothing_ was worse than the women of Ip-shits. With their elegant dresses and noses in the air they gossiped and talked about what designer was "in" for the season and just how many visits they made to the parole that week and for what. _Jeeze they are worse than Carolina ladies._ I thought to myself as I squeezed my way through the sitting room.

I had just made my "entrance" to the party although I wish I could have just stayed in my room. My dad had bought me a dress the day before, a taupe gown with one shoulder strap and pleats in the fabric. I didn't really know what to do with my hair, my mother had always done it for me for the parties in Carolina, so I had no idea how to style it. I simply brushed it and left it down so it framed my face. I made my way down the grand staircase looking down at the mingling business men and their wives before reaching the landing and scurrying around trying to find my father. After about 5 minutes of pushing through the crowd, I finally found him deep in conversation with 3 men and 4 ladies. I didn't want to go over and interrupt, but I caught my dad's eye and he nodded his chin to the side signaling for me to come over and be social. _Great._ I made my way over to the group and noticed that each lady had their arm linked with their husband, except for one lady wearing an elegant black laced dress, a glass of boron in her hand. As I got closer, I also noticed there were four boys, all dressed as dashing as their fathers I presumed. I reached the group and stood at my father's side.

"Ah, here she is!" my father exclaimed putting a warm hand on my shoulder as an act of pride. I'm pretty sure it was all an act. "This is my daughter Emma." I gave a half assed smile (I already didn't want to be here so might as well let that known) and nodded my head in acknowledgement. "Honey," my dad began, "These are the Simms, Parrys, Garwins and Danvers. These men are decedents from the founding fathers of Ipswich from the 16 hundreds. Pretty cool huh?" I raised my eyebrows and put on my shit eating grin again pretending that it was the coolest thing sense sliced bread. Honestly I could care less who founded Ip-shits.

"Mr. Thorne, she's precious!" One woman exclaimed reaching out and cupping my chin. I could smell the acid from her fresh manicure burning my nostrils.

"Thankssssss." I said letting the "sss" linger a bit more than appropriate for a situation such as this. The boy standing next to the woman chuckled and squinted his eyes at me nodding his head as if to tell me he understood my pain. Subtly I rolled my eyes at him letting him know all of this was stupid and silently he responded with a wink. I have to admit he was cute, and I was at that age where boys were starting to become a priority. Looking around the circle once again, I notice all the boys were cute, hot even. _Maybe Ip-shits won't be so bad…._ I thought. I looked at the boy again. He had brilliant striking blue eyes and the same shit eating grin I wore. He looked like a spitting image of his father, platinum blonde hair, eyes, and even the tux. His mother adorned in a sexy red dress also had bright blonde hair which I could only assume was fake due to the color of her roots. She wore a bit too much makeup, but was still beautiful none the less.

"She just turned twelve." My father informed them.

"My son Caleb just turned thirteen." The woman with the borbon said. I looked in their direction and wondered where her husband was. The woman was very elegant. She had black hair brushed down in finger waves thin black eyebrows over brown eyes and red lips. Her son resembled her a lot, a cute boy with her hair and blue eyes. But he looked stressed out, tired even, like he had been running a marathon or hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. I wonder if he hated coming to these things too.

"She's going to be starting school next week at Ipswich Preparatory Middle." My dad boastfully said. It was like he was trying to brag that I was going to a private school.

"Oh isn't that wonderful! That's where my baby Tyler goes!" The woman to my right exclaimed placing a hand on the boy next to her. I noticed he blushed. I looked at her and her husband. They seemed kind enough, although still dressed to the nines, they seemed simpler than the others. She had a sparkly navy blue dress, her brown hair neatly pined into a chignon at her neck and a kind and bright smile on her face, her husband dressed in a navy tux was tall and handsome, with shaggy brown hair and muted blue eyed. I let my gaze lower to their son, this Tyler. He was very cute with a baby face, brown hair, and his father's blue eyes. He had on a suit that matched his fathers and he was still blushing.

"That is where all of our son's go." A man across the circle reminded. I gazed across the circle at who spoke and I could have sworn Hercules was here. The man who spoke had a deep gruff voice and his long hair was slicked back revealing a strong angled face.

"It's a wonderful school." The woman next to him said, a dark haired lady who wore a silver dress. "It will prep your girl for Spencer Elite in the best way possible. My Christopher has improved drastically there." She said motioning to her son, a boy with his father's features, including the same long hair. As I looked at him I noticed he muttered something under his breath that read something like "moge".

"Sounds fantastic" my father said patting my shoulder. "My girl only deserves the best." _Then why did you bring me here?_ I wanted to say. But instead I simply smiled politely and tilted my chin, just as I have done many times before.

The adults began their idle chatter in a closer knit circle while us kids sort of made a circle of our own. I looked down playing with the frill on my dress feeling a bit intimated and uncomfortable.

"Sooo." The brown hair one said I think he was Tyler. "Your dad throws one good party." He said trying to make small talk.

"Yep." I simply answered. It was silent for another moment before one of them spoke up.

"I'm Caleb." He said reaching his hand across the circle. I took it and we shook. "Your father said you just moved here from the Carolina's?"

"Yeah South." I answered still a bit weary. I had never been introduced to a bunch of hot guys before.

"That's cool." Caleb answered. "So uh, how do you like Ipswich so far?"

"It's okay, a little dark, a little spooky, but the beach is nice. Seems to be the only normal place in Ip-shits." I said it before I could stop myself, and my hands flew to my mouth in an attempt ot cover my mistake. The blonde laughed out loud and instantly I got embarrassed. "Not saying its not a nice town or anything-" I tried to cover up.

"It's okay." The long haired boy said extending his hand for me to shake. "I'm Pogue despite what anyone tells you." I was going to say that I though his mother introduced him as Christopher, but he must have noticed and saved me the question asking. "We get moving must be hard." He said releasing my hand only for it to be picked up by the blonde standing next to me

"Especially to a shitty place like this." He said in a joking manner using my words against me. He brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed my knuckles. "Garwin, Ried Garwin." He said as smooth as James Bond himself, and just as dashing. So that was his name. No one had said it before. It was very unique and different, but then again it fit him.

"Pleasure." I said. "And I didn't mean any offence, its just different."

"Don't worry, we understand." Tyler spoke up. "We just hope you learn to like it."

There was another brief moment of silence. I rocked back and forth on my small heels that pinched my feet and took a deep sigh trying to think of something to say.

"So, your ancestors founded the town?" I asked remembering my father mentioning that.

"Yep in the 15th century. Came from England settled here, and I guess our families liked it so much they ever left." Pogue said earing a chuckle from me. Before I could ask further about it, Caleb's mother came into the circle and whispered something in his ear. I only caught "one more drink". She excused herself from the other adults and left the room, I noticed her glass had emptied.

"Poor woman." Mr. Simms sighed.

"What's the matter with her?" asked my father.

The atmosphere shifted. The circle of adults as well as the kids got silent and I caught a shiver even though the house was so warm. Tyler had mentioned something about school and I tried to listen, but my attention was not on him. I eavesdropped on what the adults were saying. I only caught little snippets of their conversation, but I got the general idea. Caleb's dad had grown sick with something he had caught overseas for a business deal. Long story short, he's not doing all that well. Even though I had just met him, I felt bad for Caleb and I wished there was something I could do. But I knew there wasn't.

The party went on as usual, and I found myself becoming closer with Tyler Pogue and Reid, especially Reid. We had the same dry sense of humor, and we both were having a lousy time, not caring if we showed it or not. A few more moments went by before Caleb's mother returned and swept him away. He left, but not before saying good-bye to me, thanking my father and saying he would see me in school next week. The other families followed suit and pretty soon the other guests were doing the same. Pretty soon it was just me and my father. He sent me to bed and I went wordlessly thinking about the boys.

And that's the night I became friends with the Sons of Ipswich, the four boys who would change my life as I knew it. I just didn't know it yet.

A/N Hey! Was that too cheese? Yesss, no? sorry? I wanted something different and in a lot of other Covenant fics there isn't a lot of background. I have at least 2 chapters that focus on young Emma and the boys, and how she ultimately finds about their powers. But all that will be coming up so if you want to know what happens please follow and favorite! If you have any comments or constrictive criticism please review and let me know! Thank you so much for reading! Also fun fact, I spent Halloween in Salem (cool right!) and drove through Ipswich! Guess you could say it gave me inspiration.


	3. Freaking Me Out

A/N Hey reader! I know it has been awhile, but I have finals and the holidays so things got busy. Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it! This chapter is still when the kids are young. The chapter is inspired by the Simple Plan song "Freaking me out" I do not own, not do I own the Covenant. Sorry if this chapter is short and a bit boring but I want the story to move on because I want to start writing the "juicy stuff" aka the movie.

Chapter 3

Freaking Me Out

 _What the hell's going on  
Have you gone undercover?  
You were here, now you're not  
Been replaced by another  
Cause it's still your face  
But there's something strange  
Not the one I remember  
Can you please explain  
Did they wipe your brain?  
Is this gonna be forever?_

I guess Ip-shits wasn't _so_ bad. To be honest the boys made it easier. I was lucky enough to live so close to them one quick walk down the road and through some brush and I would be in Reid's back yard. He and Tyler were neighbors and Caleb and Pogue live a little further down the road, but still close enough to walk to. They were all really nice and we ended up having a lot in common, especially Ried and me. We got aong mainly with our dry sense of humor, and we both ended up teasing Tyler a lot. When we weren't in our uniforms, (bleh!) we dressed somewhat similarly- we both liked a lot of black and rips. Ipswich Rep wasn't that bad either, no different really than Carolina. It was big and hollow, and expensive. The teachers were dull and boring and made us stand up when we spoke, and the other kids were just like their parents, snotty and not worried about anything but money. Especially the kids in my own grade specifically Kira Snyder. I had recently learned that she and Caleb had dated for a few months in the summer, but he wasn't feeling it so he dumped her. I guess she didn't get over it very well and started seeing this prick Aaron Abbot trying to cover the feelings she still had for Caleb. Whatever, drama. But as soon as she met me and saw I was friends with Caleb, she saw me as a threat and started disliking me. Aaron wasn't much better. He would flirt with me and put "love" notes in my locker. At first I let it go, but it started getting to the level of obnoxious so I talked to the boys and they made sure Aaron didn't try anything. Ip-shits was no Carolina, but as long as I had my friends, I knew I would be okay.

It was the end of October, the day before Halloween actually and we were all celebrating Ried's 13th birthday. His family had hosted a harvest fest on their property and there were a bunch of people there. The games and activities were fun, and I enjoyed being with my friends. For his birthday I got Ried a pain or black fingerless gloves he had been looking at in the store. He was really surprised and put them on right away. The night was creeping upon us quickly. It was 9:00 and the boys insisted that I go home before it got too late. Agreeing, I said goodbye to the boys and their families and left.

The walk through the woods was quiet and calm just as it always was. I took the time to think about the last couple months. What my life was like in Carolina and what it is now. So much had changed and yet, I had this feeling that I was meant to come to Ip-shits. That I had a purpose here. My thought halted as I saw my house in view. I walked up the concrete steps and realized with a huge amount of frustration that I had left my purse at Rieds. The purse held my copy of the house key. Knowing my dad would have either not been home or already passed out I sighed and started my way back to Rieds. It wasn't a long walk, 13 minutes tops, so I didn't bother rushing. The night air was getting chilly and I tried to wrap my jacket closer around myself.

I finally made it back to Garwin Manor and noticed all the boys and their fathers standing in a large circle. All of the Misses we standing off to the side Mrs. Garwin in the middle of the flock. I wondered what was going on and I was going to ask but Tyler noticed me come out of the wood first. I saw him nudge Ried and pretty soon everyone's eyes were on me.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Caleb asked and I sensed a slight panic in his voice.

"Uhh, I forgot my purse, it had my key in it." I answered waking over to the chair I had occupied during the party and picked up my purse right where I left it. I was about to ask what everyone was looking at me for when I heard a beeping. Pogue looked at his watch his eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"Emma, you can't be here." This time it was Mr. Garwin to speak. I looked at them my brows furred in confusion and I went to ask why. But I was interrupted by lightning.

A large bolt of lightning striking Ried directly in the chest.

 _Cause everything you say  
Everything you do  
Is freaking me out, freaking me out  
You know we used to be the same  
Who the hell are you  
Freaking me out, freaking me out  
Then I swear I thought I knew you  
But all that was yesterday  
And now you turn it around, what's that about?  
Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out_

Wavy iridescent lightning shot through the sky causing the wind to blow and the ground to rumble. I screamed falling to the ground my once confused eyes wide with terror. I gazed up at Riedas lightning struck him. He grumbled in pain and finally it must have gotten to be too intense because he cried out in pain. I got up off the ground and ran towards Reid wondering why anyone else wasn't doing anything to help him. I got closer and felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me back. Tyler turned me around and my face was met with his shoulder. I could still hear the cracking and whirling of the lightning and the sound of Ried's painful cries. But as soon as it started it stopped. Ried fell to his knees panting. I turned my head from Tyler's chest and looked back. Ried was on the ground hunched over, and he looked up at me his eyes black.

 _And now  
Everything you say  
Everything you do  
Is freaking me out, freaking me out  
So why'd you play your games  
Who're you trying to fool?  
Freaking me out, freaking me out  
And I swear I thought I knew you  
But all that was yesterday  
And now you turn it around, what's that about?  
Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out_

And that was the last thing I remember, before passing out.


	4. Anywhere Else but Here

A/N Hey reader!

Chapter 4

Anywhere Else but Here

 _I'm staring at the clock  
I'm wondering why I'm still here  
And my head's about to pop  
Thinking that you best stay clear_

I woke up with a wet cloth on my forehead and four blurry faces looking down at me. My vision was groggy and I blinked a couple times before everything started becoming clear. I opened my eyes al away and saw the boys staring at me, then the memories hit my like a wave. I remembered forgetting my purse, and going back to the Garwin Mansion, looks of confusing worry and fright on everyone's faces. I remember Tyler holding my back as Reid was struck by lightning and no one helping. I remember Reid's eyes, shiny and black as they starred back at me. I shot up from the couch I was laying on and leaned on my elbows scooting as far back away from them as I could.

"Where am I? Stay away!" I shouted putting my arm out for protection. The boys backed away from the couch but still stayed close. I didn't know what the hell just happened, or who they really were, but I had to get away.

"You're at my house, you've been passed out for hours." Reid said.

"Emma-" Caleb began, his hands out in front of him as if he was trying to calm a wild horse.

"No- no!" I screamed pushing myself up off the couch ripping the wet cloth from my forehead. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked directing towards Reid. "It was crazy! Everything was crazy! I just wanted to get my purse and one minute you were fine then the next you're being hit by lightning, but you're completely fine afterwards? What the hell?"

No one answered. The boys all stayed where they were Caleb's arms still out in a sign of peace, Tyler's head was down not meeting my gaze, Pogue's hands were in his hoodie pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels and Reid- Reid was starting right at me, his eyes blue once more as he starred into my green ones.

"What. Happened?" I demanded trying to be as calm as I could, yet still firm. I need questions answered. "Your eyes were black." I said directing the comment at Reid. "Why?"

The boys looked at each other and Caleb was about to say something when the door opened. I turned and saw the three fathers.

"What's going on?" I asked in a breathy whisper, afraid of being too loud as if I would trigger a trap.

"Emma we don't want to scare you." Mr. Simms said calmly and gently walking towards me. "But these are serious matters that we are going to have to discuss."

I starred at them- at all of them, my breaths stiff and short. I didn't know what to do, or what was going to happen. What had happened to Reid, what I witnessed was obviously supposed to be kept a secret. A secret that I disturbed. I was scared and I felt tears prickling behind my eyes.

"It won't be easy." Mr. Parry interjected. "But we are willing to try and make this as easy and understandable for you as possible."

What? Were they going to kill me? Take me outside of town and get rid of me so I wouldn't tell anyone? But I knew I didn't have a choice. One way or another I wanted to know what happened that night and what they were hiding. I agreed. I nodded "yes" and the atmosphere shifted.

"What are we going to do dad?" Pogue asked.

"We have to take her to the colony house."

I had no idea what the colony house was, but I didn't want to ask any questions. I figured they were all be answered soon enough so I didn't bother. I followed the fathers out of the room the boys close behind me.

We walked out of the living room and into the foyer where the ladies were. "Don't worry darling, everything will be fine." Mrs. Simms said. She was always the sweetest out of all of them. That's where Tyler must have gotten it.

I tried to smile, but it was more of a twitch. I took a deep breath and went out the door that Mr. Garwin held open for me mutter a thank you as I passed. We all piled into two cars. I rode with Mr. Garwin, Simms Reid and Tyler, me on the window seat next to Tyler in the middle. I didn't look at anyone. Just stared out the window thinking about what was going to happen. I saw in the window reflection Tyler put his hand out to comfort me, but hesitated pulling it back down into his lap. It was a nice gesture, but I think he know it wouldn't help. So we drove in silence.

 _How did I get stuck  
In this predicament I don't know  
I wanna throw this repetition  
Out the window  
I'm getting tired  
Of wondering why I'm still here_

 _And I wish that I could  
(snap my fingers)  
Make myself disappear  
(snap my fingers)  
Get myself outta here  
(snap my fingers)_

The drive wasn't long, 10 minutes maybe. We drove down a street I had never ventured down before. It was dark and there were no streetlamps. The only light came from the harvest moon and the cars headlights. My breathing was quickening and I could feel a cold sweat begin to form all over my body. As soon as the drive started it was over and next thing I knew we were piling out of the car. We could see our breath on the cold October night and I wrapped my jacket further around my body if that was even possible. The fathers kept the headlights on their cars on to illuminate the path to our next destination.

I could only guess the building in front of us was the Colony House Mr. Parry had mentioned earlier. It looked old as dirt and ready to fall if a simple gust of wind blew. It was built of wood that looked like it had gone through years of weather damage and rot. The headlights from the car cast shadows on the house making it appear a lot creepier than it already was. We didn't make it 5 steps on the gravel path before a sharp loud gunshot blasted through the peaceful night. I screamed for the sudden shock and clung onto Tyler who was conveniently right next to me, snapping my eyes shut and burring my face in his shoulder wishing this nightmare could be over. "Don't kill me, I whispered."

"Don't worry Emmy, that's not why we're here." He whispered back. "Look." He instructed and reluctantly I pulled away to see Mr. Parry stepping forward his hands up in surrender.

"Gorman!" He shouted, his strong deep voice echoing through the trees of the surrounding forest. "It's us. The Covenant."

 _Covenant? What?_ I thought to myself.

"We are having a meeting." Mr. Parry continued. Through the shadows and gloom I could see a figure move in one of the windows of the house causing more chills to shoot up my spine.

"I'll get him." A shaky old voice answered from the house.

Without any more words Mr. Parry and the rest of the father made their way towards the house, the sons following. Tyler with a reassuring arm around me led me with the group and we made our way into the creepy house.

It was dusty, old and smelled like rotting wood. It creaked every time someone moved and I would not have been surprised it if collapsed right then and there. I could not help but look around as the group pushed forward into the house. We went down a small hallway and came face to face with a large wooden door. The staircase was stone and lines with candles that seemed to magically light up as each other the fathers passed. We got to what I was assuming the basement and I was at a loss of words. This was way too much for me. In the middle of the floor was a giant round stone table, surrounding it were 5 stone chairs each inscribed with a family, name. _Their_ family names. Each of the fathers sat down in their respective places around the table. As they sat candles lit around their place allowing me to better read the names. Parry, Simms, Danvers which was empty, Garwin and one last chair that also remained empty. Pope was the engraved name on it and I automatically shivered. I looked at the families in the stone chairs surrounded by candles and wondered what the hell in my life I had done to get in this predicament. But a squeaking interrupted my thoughts, I turned towards the stairs and noticed more candle were being illuminated as the _thump, clunk, thump, clunk,_ echoed closer and closer. It seemed like forever before a dark figure made its self-known to the group. It was tall and broad, but at the same time looked frail and weak. With its head down and a cane in a gloved hand it made its way over to the empty chair that had the Danvers name on it. As the figure slowly made its way I looked behind me and there was an old man at the bottom of the stairs with crazy hair and a stern expression. I quickly looked away before he caught me looking at him, and focused my gaze on the boys-all whom had serious expressions except Caleb. In Caleb's face I could see tears threatening to fall, but he held his head high. My focus turned once more to the figure at the stone chair, as he sat down the candles lit around his place. I had no clue who he was but he was significant enough to make the candles freakily light on their own and special enough to sit in a stone chair. The men reached out their hands over the stone table and a ring of fire emerged in the center of it. No matches, no lighters, nothing. Just power. Soon all eyes were on me and I had never felt so uncomfortable in my life. I was shaking and tears of my own pricking behind my eyes.

 _I'd rather be anywhere else  
Anywhere else  
Anywhere else but here_

 _I'd rather be anywhere else  
Anywhere else  
Anywhere else but here_

 _I could be catching a wave  
I could be seeing the world  
I could be riding with the top down  
Kissing my girl_

 _I could be anywhere else  
Anywhere else  
Anywhere else but here_

"Emma, please come over here." Mr. Simms said. I looked to the boys who gave me curt yet reassuring nods and I moved forward towards the stone table.

"What you saw tonight, what you know about us, is a secret."

I nodded my head in understanding. Mr. Garwin continued.

"We are about to tell you everything. It won't be easy and there will be moments of disbelief for you, but it must be done. You have seen us, and now you must know and go through the rituals."

"But I don't know anything!" I defended. "I can forget this all, I'll walk away I won't say anything to anyone, I promise, please I just want to go home!" I said the tears finally falling. I sniffled and bit my lip wishing I could appear stronger and braver. I felt a presence behind me and soon the boys were around me.

"Emma- you can't walk away from this." Caleb stated. "You saw and now you have to know."

Figuring I was not going to win this one I agreed I would listen and do whatever they wanted me to do.

Mr. Parry stood up and reached out his hand. From the darkness a book came floating forward and my eyes widened in shock the book was levitating. With a flick of his hand the book opened to a specific page and Mr. Parry asked what time it was.

"Quarter past 12." Reid answered looking at his watch.

"Happy Halloween." Tyler muttered.

 _Great. This is perfect. Halloween with a freak show in a freak house in a freak town. Could this get-_ and then I stopped myself. Yes, I had I feeling it could get much worse.

From somewhere in the darkness evaporated an old fashioned ink pen that Mr. Parry used to write in the book. I'm guessing it had something to do with me.

"Emma." Mr. Garwin said. "What we are about to reveal to you is a great secret that our lives and yours depends on. Before we start you must take an oath of secrecy and preform the blood ritual."

I did not like the sound of any of that. But none the less I agreed, afraid of what would happen if I didn't. I walked to the circle and Mr. Simms brought forth a candle which was red in color. With the candle lit he held it on one hand and my own hand in the other.

"Do you Emily Thourne" he began and I was starting to feel like I was in a movie more and more. "Promise on your life and sanity that the secrets of the Covenant will belong to you and only you to eliminate the chance of exposure and destruction."

Not really knowing what to say I went with the classic "I do." Mr. Simms continues as Mr. Garwin took my hand in his.

"Do you promise to keep the identity of thou fellow Witches secret and help protect them from harm?"

"I do." Mr. Garwin flipped my palm face up and with a small knife pricked my left finger he held it over the candle allowing my blood to drop into its flame. I really didn't hurt and Mr. Garwin was gentle.

"Then by order of the Covenant of the fifth generation, you are bound with blood secrecy as long as you live."

The room was quiet and still, even the candles seemed to not flicker. I knew from here on now there was no going back. I had been sucked into a vortex of magic and secrets and I knew there was no getting out of this. So the only thing to do was to go forward.

"Tell me everything."

"There's a lot to cover." An older croaky voice spoke. I had never heard it before and knew it wasn't one of the fathers. From the corner of my eye I saw Caleb shift. I looked around the room trying to guess who the voice belonged to, and it finally dawned on me. I walked closer to the Danvers chair and saw the figure sitting in it raise its head. It was an old man who looked to be about 90 years old. His skin was pale and his hair white and fading. His skin was covered in spots and the only thing that really seemed alive about him was his bright blue eyes. I looked over to the boys as Caleb nodded to me, and then back to the old man in front of me.

"Mr. Danvers?" I asked trying to process what was happening.

He licked his lips and nodded in confirmation.

I looked around the room again, at the Fathers at the Sons at the stream of blood slowly dropping from the tip of my finger. I took a deep breath and backed away sitting on the side of the stone table.

"I've got time."

They started with an explanation of the Power. I was informed of the ancestors of The Covenant and how no one knows how the Power came to be. But it had always been there. They told me that what I saw earlier that night was Reid's Gaining, he had gotten his first taste of the Power just as Caleb had before I moved there. They explained how the Power was seductive, how it calls to you to Use it daily, how tempting it was to use. How you think you are on top of the world when you gain the Power but end up on the bottom is you abuse it. The Power is addictive, Use too much and you'll end up like Mr. Danvers, old and pretty much dead. They showed me the Book of Damnation and all its secrets. All the Laws of the Covenant and spells and history. But most importantly, my belonging to the Covenant, and how special I was to it.

"But what does any of this have to do with me?" I asked. "I mean, I know now about the Covenant and I did the secrecy oath and ritual thing, I'm not going to say anything. So what more is there?"

"There is a prophesy in the Book of Damnation." Mr. Garwin said. "That every rare occasion that a female witnesses the Power, they will create a bond with the eldest Son of the Covenant where they will marry and carry out the bloodline. Sense she has taken the Oath and already knows about us she is the Chosen Gifted one."

"Woah woah! Back up!" I shouted standing up. "Are you telling me that I have to marry Caleb?"

The room got silent and the atmosphere shifted.

"I mean no offence Caleb to you or anything, seriously, but we're thirteen, I can't get married! Let me get into high school first!"

"No, no not right away." Mr. Parry explained. "Preparation will be made once you are both eighteen, once Caleb has ascended."

"This is crazy!" I muttered. They can't honestly expect me to honor this prophesy, I can't fall in love with Caleb.

"But I don't understand! How does this 300 year old book know about me?"

"The Book is full of Secrets." Mr. Danvers said through a cough. "Even we don't know all that it contains." He wheezed.

Not knowing what else could be said, the Fathers stood from their seats extinguishing the candles. We walked back up to the main floor and I went outside while the Fathers discussed God knows what.

 _The sun is coming up  
I wanna get out of there  
Well, here we go again  
I'm back to where I began_

 _You can take my checkbook  
Credit cards and keep 'em  
I'd give them up just  
For a little bit of freedom  
And my escape  
I'm planning it in my head_

I went out past the wooded gate and into the field near the house trying to comprehend what had happened to me in the last 6 hours. I was tired and pretty sure I had gone crazy.

"Please tell me this is all just a bad dream." I said staring up at the moon. Its position had changes sense we were last gazing at it, and it seemed to be glowing a brighter more orange tint.

"I wish it was." Caleb said walking up beside me. "I know this was a lot for you to wrap your head around, and we'll do anything we can to help make it easier for you."

"Look I didn't mean to hurt your feeling when I said I didn't want to marry you." Caleb cracked a small smile. "But just the thought of someone telling me who I'm going to end up with, I mean im only going to be 13. It just seems so old fashioned."

"I understand. I feel the same way about marrying you."

I turned to him mock shock and insult on my face that quickly turned into a smile.

"Who knows," he said. "Maybe we will end up falling in love."

I looked at him, his dark brown eyes looking into my green ones.

"Like I said Cale, let's get into high school first." I told him with a nudge.

It was quiet, except for the wind and the crickets. The moon was glowing bright and I could hear the Fathers and other Sons walking towards the cars.

"We should get you home. You probably really want to sleep." Caleb patted my arm and turned to leave. I nodded in agreement and looked at the sky once more. Then I remember something I wanted to ask.

"What about the fifth family?"

Caleb stopped and turned back towards me, the moonlight shining down on him like a spotlight. "Huh?"

"The fifth family, Pope. There were five founding families of Ip-shits. Four were here tonight, what happened to the fifth?"

"The fifth bloodline wasn't true to the covenant, and was sent to banishment. The Pope bloodline was killed off during the Salem witch hunt.'

I got a shiver up my back and responded with a quick "Oh."

"Come on." Caleb said leading me back to the cars.

"You know you should really stop calling it Ip-shits." He said. I rolled my eyes nudging him running back to the cars where I quickly fell asleep at the Garwins.

A/N Okay guys so this story is finally getting on a good pace. The next chapter will take place right before the movie so we will fast forward a few years. I was debating whether or not to include added chapter of the boys and Emma in high school, but decided against it to quicken the pace of the story. I will however, be creating a pre quill of sorts featuring the kids in high school as they struggle with their powers and daily life. I will upload it after this story is complete. So if you have any ideas of scenes or incidents you want to go into that please let me know! I am always looking for writing prompts. Thank you for reading and I would love to know if you guys are liking the story so leave a review! Thanks a bunch!


	5. Jump

Chapter 5

Jump

 _I don't want to wake up today  
'Cause everyday's the same  
And I've been waiting so long  
For things to change  
I'm sick of this town  
Sick of my job  
Sick of my friends  
'Cause everyone's jaded  
Sick of this place  
I want to break free  
I'm so frustrated_

 _I just want to jump (jump!)_

High school seemed to fly by. After I was sworn to secrecy of the covenant and "obligated" to love Caleb (eww-no offence Caleb) I became closer with the boys. We all grew up together having fun, making mistakes, and just being teenagers all while learning how to use the Power. This age is difficult for all kids, but throwing in Powers that you must learn to control for risk of addiction growing old and dying once you ascend just added to the pressure. We were almost done with 8th grade by the time the boys turned thirteen and got the Power (save for Tyler, he got his freshman year). It was a thrill to them and they used for stupid and silly things, their parents however always reminded them of what would happen if they abused their Power. Caleb's dad was our proof.

I grew fond of Mr. Danvers and would go visit him often. He with the help of Gorman would teach me about the covenant, give me insight on the ancient Power and try their best to help me understand, but as the years went by, so did Mr. Danvers addiction. He would Use in front of me and no matter how much I protested, he would always say his cause was lost. But Caleb's dad wasn't the only one getting worse. Over the years my father began to feel the effects of a midlife crisis. I should have noticed it when he bought his car, a brand new BMW m5. It's not like we needed it-though I was happy because it would end up being my car. But things could not go overlooked for much longer. After the late night he would have and the ladies he would bring home came the depression, with that neglecting. He wouldn't sleep or eat and he had more trouble making business deals than ever, which for a time put us in a financial rut. Then came the anger and the blame, with no one else there it was all focused towards me. If work wasn't going right automatically it was my fault, no good food in the fridge guess who he blamed? His feelings and mood swings shifted drastically. He would pack his bags and leave for a motel verbal abuse spewing behind him. Sometimes I would start to believe what he said, that I was "fat", "lazy" "stupid", "a bitch". It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out and there was nothing I could do about it but cry on all those lonely night I would be by myself. He criticized everything I did, everything I wore, my hobbies and my friends. He would call me a slut for hanging around the boys so much and he often compared me to my "whore mother" saying how I was going to end up just like her. That's when we both snapped he said some things and for once I fought back. That didn't go so well for me and all my antics got me was a reddened cheek. He had never hit me before, and the shock hurt more than the physical sting and I was foolish to think that was a onetime thing. He didn't do it often but when he did, it hurt. Sometimes it would be hard to hide them from the boys, but he avoided my face for the most part. Mostly just my arms and stomach. Those places were easy enough to cover. I kept it secret, not only because of his threats too, but because I didn't know what to say. I knew the boys would try to intervene, but if we got the officials involved, I would have had nowhere to go, I was just a minor and I didn't want to be taken away. . I was just beginning to like it here, and to move and live with strangers in a home would not be worth it. So I kept silent. It was only until Caleb and I started having our "let's see if we can fall in love" nights when he noticed the first bruise, a bright blue and black handprint wrapped around my arm and two fist marks on my stomach. Of course he made a big deal about it and started listing all of my options, but I made him promise not to tell anyone, not even the other Sons. It took a little convincing but I managed to keep Caleb quiet, but he made me promise once I turned 18, we would tell someone-or if it got to a really bad point. I agreed.

 _Don't want to think about tomorrow (jump!)  
I just don't care tonight  
I just want to jump (jump!)  
Don't want to think my sorrow  
Let's go, whoa:  
Forget your problems  
I just want to jump_

It was our senior and final year at Spencer and it was the year the boys would ascend. (Well except myself and Tyler, he was a year younger but had skipped a grade.) It was also the year that Caleb and I were meant to take the Oath of the Gifted in which we were going to be bonded for love and all that shit. Great. I wasn't even 18 and I already had a husband picked out? But I guess there's no arguing with the Covenant even though Caleb was not the ones I had eyes for. Not saying he wasn't a nice guy or not attractive, he was in both aspects, I just didn't love him the way I loved Reid. Through the years we had grown inseparable, getting ourselves into trouble, and helping each other out of it, and eventually I started developing feeling, the feeling I probably should have been feeling towards Caleb. But I doubt Reid felt the same way, especially with all his flings. I guess it doesn't matter sense I would wind up with Caleb anyway. I mean it was destiny, it was in the prophesy that I would fall in love with the eldest member of the covenant, so maybe it would magically happen when we turned 18. Who knows? I could always learn to love him.

The summer was over and school was starting earlier in the week, in three days actually. We had all registered and gotten our uniforms and all that, and now all we had to do was party hard one last time in the summer. The day of the annual end of the summer party at the dells was tonight, and it was our last one so I wanted to look good. I paired my favorite pair of hip hugger low rise jeans with the rips in them with a baby blue tight knit halter top woven with silver threads that would later gleam in the light of the fires on the beach. I knew it was going to be cold, New England summer nights always got chilly so I decided to wear my distressed jean jacket with my chunky wedge flip flops. I straightened my hair like always and threw on my black pleather cabbie hat.

 _I don't want to wake up one day  
And find out it's too late  
To do all the things I want to do  
So I'm gonna pack up my bags  
I'm never coming back  
'cause the years are passing by  
And I've wasted all my t-t-time_

 _I'm sick of this house  
Sick of being broke  
Sick of this town that's bringing me down  
I'm sick of this place  
I want to break free_

 _I'm so frustrated_

 _I just want to jump (jump!)_

Now I just had to wait until Caleb came by. I don't usually like taking my car out, not when I could just carpool with one of the guys. Tyler agreed to pick us up and besides, I was scheduled to stay at Caleb's house tonight, part of the Elder's brilliant plan to try to get us to fall in love. Yeah they think if Caleb and I spend the night together something "magical" would happen and bam their precious prophesy will come trues and everyone is happy-well almost everyone. I guess Caleb wouldn't be the worse choice for a husband, I know he would provide and protect and let me do as I damn well please, but is his face the one I really want to see every morning? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft tap at my window. I got up from my dresser and peered behind the gauzy curtain to see Caleb standing there with a handful of rocks. I waved to him and saw the rocks all fall to the ground as he moved to my front door. I turned my radio off and went downstairs, careful of not being too loud as I walked passed George's room. I flew down the stairs and was out the door before Caleb could even get up the steps. The chilly September night already hit me like a burst of cold air like when you open the freezer and I wrapped my jacket tighter around me.

"How come you never let me get you at the door?" Caleb asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. He already knew the answer, he asked it every time he came and got me. He knew I didn't want him coming into my house, seeing what had become of it. You can already tell from the outside, the overgrown garden, cracked sidewalks and oxidized paint chipping in certain spots, but the inside was even worse. Throughout the years, our staff had quit-and I don't blame them. I would quit a job too if your employer was a nonpaying asshole. After that everything went to hell. But it didn't matter, every time he asked about it. I guess it was "our thing"…God now we do sound like a couple… but every time I would think up a new and outrageous excuse.

"I didn't want you to wake up the Pale Man by accidently eating something off his table" I answered with a wink. _Pans Labyrinth_ had just come out on DVD and Reid and I were obsessed with it, we watched it nearly every weekend so of course I had to dish out something from that. Caleb smirked and turned around walking down the bottom half of my front steps with me. 

"Hey," He said suddenly pulling out his arm in front of me to prevent me from walking any further. "Make sure your shirt doesn't rise up too far." Caleb advised, noticing the ugly black and blue mark my dad left me above my hip as he gently tugged the hem of my shirt down. My jeans were too low to cover it and my shirt had a tendency to bunch up around my waist. I had completely forgot about a couple nights before when George had pushed me down causing me to land hard on my hip causing another black and blue spot to form.

"Thanks." I said adjusting my shirt myself and making sure my jacket was kept positioned in front of it, just in case.

I looked at Caleb and noticed he had it "leader" face on (the face he makes when he is think really, really hard about something. Reid and I make fun of him all the time for it). But this time was different, I know when he is making that face when it's just us it means one of three things: one, he can feel someone using, two he is actually thinking about going along with the Elders plans, or three, he is going to try to convince me to get away from my environment. My guess was on the latter.

"Emma, you know you don't have to do this," He started as we reached the bottom step and both sat down as we waited for Tyler. "I can help you _we_ can help you." Of course he was referring to the others, the boys and the Elders. "We can get you out of there, put you in a better place."

"Caleb, you know why I can't." I said looking at him as I crossed my legs trying to get enough of my own body heat to keep me warm. "I'm not 18 yet, if I go to anyone, I'll be put in some foster home. Come on you know this."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just care about you, I want you to be safe, and right now I don't feel that you are."

I must admit, it was times like these there I would gladly marry Caleb. The way he needs to protect me like he would any of the guys makes me feel he love that I had been neglected of for so long. I smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. As I pulled away, my vision was blurred by two bright lights pulling up the driveway. A second later the silhouette of Tyler's Jeep appeared and skidded to a stop in front of us.

"Get in lovebirds, we have to pick up Pogue and we're already late." He said poking his head out the window. Caleb chucked and helped me up and we made our way to the car.

"Where's Reid?" I ask as I get settled in the backseat.

"Wasn't at the dorm, no idea where he is." Tyler answered pulling out of the driveway and onto the maid road.

We drove away and went to town to pick up Pogue at his apartment. We all wanted to be together so Tyler said he would pick everyone up. We got to Pogue's apartment where he came out in a flash. He asked about Reid too and got the same answer, except this time from me. The drive down to the Dells was the same as always, Tyler drove cautiously on the road Caleb in the front seat with him and Pogue and me causing trouble in the back, just some shoves here and there and bickering about what song to play. Harmless really. Once we got to the dells, Tyler parked the Jeep in the woods more near the beach in case a quick getaway was needed. Usually the cops were called and we had to scramble out of there to get away from them. We parked and started the trek up the cliff side. Now all we had to do was wait for Reid to get his ass here. The air was even chillier on the cliff. The wind was blowing my hair every which way and I felt stupid for taking the time to style it. We learned over the cliff look at the party below. It looked to be in full swing, but we were of course late thanks to Reid. The music was echoing off the rocks and small glowing dots scattered the beach. Above us, the moon shone bright and full, feeling like a lantern on us. A few times we had heard the wolves make their calls to it. I remember reading once in the Book of Damnation, at some point in history the Covenant would call to the moon from their powers.

"What's up fellas?" A cocky voice said from behind them. The group turned to see Reid sauntering towards them, hand in pockets as if he did nothing wrong.

"Nice of you to finally show up." I told him as he got closer.

"Yeah where were you, I stopped by to give you a lift?" Tyler said a hint of worry and frustration laced in his voice.

"Had things to do." Was his simple reply. Well that was no help, I wanted answers. Mostly just because I had a tendency to get a bit jealous whenever Reid was with another girl. But it's not like it mattered, it's not like were together. No matter how much I wish we were. "How's the party?" he asked leaning over the cliff with a side glance at me.

"Don't know, just got here." Pogue answered in his deep voice gazing over the party below us.

"Well hell boys…and girl" he added with a wink after my "cough" causing me to practically melt. "Let's drop in." he said kicking a few loose rocks over the edge of the cliff as a ring of fire burst in his eyes causing them to turn black as the sky above us. He spread his arms out wide and leapt off the cliff, disappearing into the fog below.

"Oh, shit, yeah!" Tyler exclaimed summoning the Power to cause his eyes to go black as well, a phenomenon I am still not quite used to, even after all these years. He spread his arms as Reid did, except he turned around falling straight backwards allowing me to see the mischievous little smirk on his face before he too disappeared under the fog.

"Tyler!" Caleb's loud voice boomed from next to me on the flat top causing me to jump a bit. I don't do well with people screaming close to me.

"Oh come on Caleb, it's not like it's gonna kill us." Pogue said his voice calm and chill as he steps up to the edge. He looked back as Caleb and I his eyes onyx…"Yet." He added before dropping down like Reid had.

Caleb sighed next to me and I knew what he was thinking. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly. "They'll learn" was the only words I could say to him about the matter. "Let's go." I said with a nod of my head. We walked together towards the edge of the cliff peering down trying to find the ground below. I never liked this part about having god like friends, but I trusted them so I let Caleb pick me up bridal style (ha. ha.) and he jumped of the cliff.

 _I can't take it anymore  
I can't take it anymore  
I can't take it anymore_

 _Forget tomorrow  
I just want to jump (jump!)  
Don't want to think about tomorrow (jump!)  
I just don't care tonight  
I just want to jump (jump!)  
Don't want to think my sorrow  
Let's go, whoa:  
Forget your problems  
Time to let them go_

 _Whoa  
Forget tomorrow  
I just want to jump (jump!)  
I just want to jump (jump!)  
Yeah!  
I just want to jump (jump!)  
I just want to jump_

Even with me in his arms his landing was still graceful and flawless. He stood and put me on my own two feet before we joined the others and walked towards the party.

A/N So yeah there are pictures of family members wearing the outfit I described for Emma...not a cute look but the movie was made in 200 so we're doing a little time traveling and research here. I didn't want to change the time period of the film just simply because I'm not a fan of doing that. Maybe in another story I would so review if I should change the time to current. Also while your down there, review on the story itself! Tell me how you like it and if I should improve on anything, all constructive criticism is welcome! Forgot to mention this in the beginning but I do not own the Covenant, I do however own Emma and this original story plot…within the unoriginal story line. The song in this chapter is "Jump" by Simple Plan. As always thanks for stopping by and reading! Also, as a last note, thank you everyone for following/favoring! It really means a lot and is my main motivation to continue writing. I write whenever I can (mostly at my boring desk job at work) but life gets in the way so please don't expect frequent updates. I add chapters pretty randomly so please bear with me in that aspect. Thanks again!


	6. Take My Hand

A/N Hey guys! So my writing schedule has been getting easier and I'm trying to bang out this story for you. First off thank you all for the favorites/follows/review! I love them so keep 'em coming! Secondly, of course I do not own the Covenant, and if I did, you think I would be here at my office desk writing fanfiction about it? Nope. Thirdly the song in this chapter is Simple Plans "Take My Hand". Lastly, I am trying to incorporate backgrounds and tied ends that the movie leaves loose-meaning I expanded a lot on character development and backstory. I found it really fun to kind of fill in the holes that the movie didn't mention about characters and certain situations. Plus its fanfiction, you are supposed to make it your own. So I hope you al like that aspect and the backstories I gave some of the supporting characters. More reason will be explained later on but for now, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6

Take My Hand

 _Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them  
I know that people say we're never going to make it  
But I know we're going to get through this  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't_

The music was blaring louder now that we were closer to the beach. Just a quick five minute walk from the cliff and we would be at the dunes. We walked in a line as we always do, well it was more for the boys' "Powerful Sons most popular kids in school" reputation. I was just kind of there. We walked in our line in our usual order, Pogue on one end, Caleb next to him, Reid on his left and Tyler on the end. I took my spot in the middle in between Caleb and Reid. I don't know why I always went to the middle, if it was because I was the only girl and it just mathematically made proportional sense, or if I felt the safest between Caleb and Reid. I was rooting for the latter. We finally reached the sand down to the beach laughing and joking about how this was our last dell's party at Spencer. The though made me a bit sad, but college was next and that means a whole new chapter possibly a better one. We started walking down the dunes where a sea of students were dancing drinking and having a good time before school started in a couple days. There were a few bonfires now completely visible and warm kids huddled around them in an attempt to keep warm against the bitter September air. I pulled my jacket around me once again, Reid noticed this and casually draped his arm around my shoulders radiating his body heat onto me. I swore this kid would be the death of me, was this some sort of game he was playing? Or was he just completely oblivious to how he made me feel? I'm guessing it was the second one because he didn't seem to make any other move. So I enjoyed the moment with his arm around me and continues walking with the group.

 _Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time_

"Hey guys, keep an eye out for Kate." Pogue said from the side. "I told her we would meet her here."

We all nodded in understanding and skimmed our eyes over the crowd to see if we could find Pogue's girlfriend through the mass of people. Pogue and his girlfriend Kate Tunney was a very interesting rollercoaster of a story. We met Kate freshman year when she moved to Mass from Jersey. I could tell she was nervous and uncomfortable on the first day of freshman year because, hey, I had been there. Not only because it was high school and that was reason enough to be nervous, but she was totally new, she didn't know anybody and I could tell she was more nervous that the rest. I made it my business to sit next to her in our first class and introduced myself. We got to talking and I told her about my experience moving to Ip-Shits two years prior and how I could understand what she was going through. Soon we were chatting like we had known each other for years. By the time our third class was over we knew we were going to be great friends. At I knew the boys would al sit together-plus we had talked about it the day before so I brought Kate along and found them sitting at a large round table to the side of the cafeteria. We sat down and I introduced Kate to everyone making my way around the circle being interrupted by Reid before I could say his name. After the introductions I noticed Pogue seemed pretty stiff-nervous almost and I knew what had happened. The rest of lunch he was stuttering and straightforwardly making a complete fool of himself-but it was cute, Pogue finally had a crush. Catching a side glance at Kate I noticed her blushing whenever Pogue said her name or even straight talked to her. The tension was heating up and I knew that one of them was going to ask me about the other. Turns out they both did and in no later that month they were together. But, not a month after that they had broken up only to realize they missed each other too much so they got back together. They stayed together until December of sophomore year only to get back together on Christmas. Jr year went pretty smooth until one night at Nicky's when Pogue flipped shit because some guy was harassing Kate. She got mad at Pogue for making such a big deal out of it (and by "big deal" she means when Pogue took the guy out and beat him to a bloody pulp). She was not happy with the way Pogue handled the situation and labeled him "jealous". Yep the "J Word". We all knew Pogue was a jealous, protective, and territorial guy-the fact was he didn't. He might have- but wither way he wouldn't admit it. They fought long and hard over that one and finally decided to end it. That had to be the most miserable 4 months of my life. They set a new record for how long they were apart and everyday Kate would complain about how much she missed Pogue, and Pogue would complain about how much he missed Kate until we had finally had enough and locked them in the same room together. Eventually they made up and of course got back together. That was only two months ago, Reid was already setting his guesses on when they would fight again. He think no longer than three weeks. Usually he's right.

We continued walking down the sand looking for Kate when one of our classmates yelled out "Yo Caleb!". Yep pretty typical, people always shouting out to Caleb. He was after all leader of the Sons. I gazed around still looking for Kate when I met someone else's' eyes. He was better than tall dark and handsome. He _was_ tall, and he _was_ handsome but dark, there was no trace. His eyes were brilliant, blue like the ocean and sparkling in the light of the fire. His hair was light brown and flicked up at his forehead, and I'm pretty sure we both wore the same expression. He was cute-no that's an understatement, he was hot. His hands were in his green Anorak style jacket and he had a couple layers on underneath with a pair of jeans. But I couldn't look away from his eyes. Time seemed to stop and the music and shouts became louder at we gazed at one another, unfortunately time didn't stop for very long and I was pushed forward with my own group. In a flash he had disappeared in the group of kids and I couldn't spot him no matter what which way I looked. Brought back to reality I focused my attention back to the group where I saw Kate give Pogue a peck on the lips. "You're late." She complained.

"Yeah, I had a thing with the family." Of course Kate didn't know about the covenant, it was a secret after all. Kate shrugged it off knowing Pogue was very family oriented.

"Whose this?" Pogue asked his gaze now on someone else.

I had not noticed the blond girl before, partially because I was distracted by Kate and Pogue and partially because I was still gazing around looking for the mysterious boy.

"My new roommate" Kate answered indicating to the blonde. "Sarah," she stated her name "This is Pogue, Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid-"

"Garwin." He finished for Kate. He took his arm from around me to shake the new girls hand and suddenly I could relate to Pogue on the whole jealously thing. I sucked in a short breath as by body instantly became colder without his warmth. "Reid Garwin. Good evening."

"Nice one Casanova." I muttered sarcastically earning a smirk from Tyler and a side glare from Reid.

"Good evening." Sarah replied back her voice light and feminine. It suited her. I could tell she was being polite, she did not seem interested at all about Reid's "suave" moves, and for that I let out the breath I was holding. But Reid wasn't done.

"You know Sarah's my grandmother's name-" he began earning sighs and eye rolls from various group members. He was playing the gramma card again. To his defense though, you'd be surprised how many stupid bimbos fall for that one. I just hoped Sarah wasn't one of them. "You kind of remind me of her-'

"Caleb Danvers." He said interrupting Reid before he could become any more of a jerk. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way." They shook hands and Sarah smiled leaving Reid to back off defeated. I savored this moment, it wasn't everyday Reid got turned down and when it happened, I was jumping from the inside.

"Good." Sarah admitted the smile still on her face. "I'm Sarah." The two seemed comfortable already and they haven't broken eye contact sense their hands touched. Subconsciously I could feel my eyes gazing around looking to my sides and over my shoulder for the boy again.

"Emma."

"Huh?" I snapped back to the group where I saw Sarah's hand extended before me ready for a shake.

"I just introduced you." Caleb said nudging my arm."

"Oh yeah- sorry." I apologized and took Sarah's hand. "Emma Thourne, it's nice to meet you Sarah."

She smiled. "You too." I smiled back, but I quickly fell as I noticed what was approaching us.

"Warning, Hurricane Bitch approaching." I murmured as Kira the school headache approached the group parting through the crowd thinking she was all high and mighty or something. It made me sick.

"Hey Caleb." Her sickening fake sweet voice pitched like a whistle in my ears-my poor ears. Kira payed no attention to anyone else but Caleb- surprise, surprise. She still wasn't over the fact that Caleb had broken up with her in 8th grade and through ALL 3 years of high school, she was constantly hitting on him and trying to get him to go out with her again. But of course, Caleb was smarter than that and didn't want anything to do with her. Once I came into the picture, Kira became extremely jealous. When Caleb and I would spend time together (because of the marriage prophesy) she would do anything in her power to sabotage us. I finally had had enough one time and ended up punching her in the nose breaking it. I can still remember the satisfied smirk on my lips as she stormed blood oozing from her nose. After that she laid off Caleb for a bit, especially if I was around, but took her "revenge" when she started dating Aaron Abbot in hopes of making Caleb jealous. Obviously it didn't work due to Caleb and Aaron long standing rival with each other. Anyway Kira shoved her way in front of Sarah so she and Caleb were face to face, and gazed at him with those big stupid puppy eyes that she thought Caleb _loved_.

"Kira." Caleb nodded to her. He was too polite for his own good.

"How was your summer?" Kira pushed trying to make small talk while leading in towards Caleb who was otherwise pre occupied staring at Sarah again.

"Ummm."He replied obviously having missed the question. Kira caught on and followed his gaze to the blond. She turned around to face Sarah, her brow raised and a stupid bitchy know-it-all smirk on her face. The smirk formed into a face sweet smile as she extended her hand to Sarah.

"I'm Kira." God her voice was like a dog whistle.

Politely, Sarah took her hand, shaking it gently as if she didn't mean it-not that I would blame her

"Oh right," Kira started the nasty gossip and rumors about to flow from her mouth causing me a roll my eyes. "From the Boston Public." She said with more disgust I ever though imaginable. _Public_ dripped from her voice like a curse word, as if Spencer was a castle and she was its princess. It made me sick.

"Tell me" Kira continued, he shrill nasal voice piercing my ears. "How does one go about getting into Spencer from a _public_. "Again "public" pouring from her lips like poison.

"Oh. My. God, Kira, shut up!" I finally exclaimed, fed up with her smack talking. Her gaze turned from Sarah to me as she narrowed her eyes in what I could only guess was a glare.

"I'm sorry _Emma."_ She spat out my name as an insult. "I don't believe I was talking to you."

"Well you were talking loud enough for everyone else to here so might as well have been."

I saw a faint smile appear on Sarah's lips and knew she was grateful we were standing up for her. I would have been too.

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira?" Caleb cut in before Kira could come up with a stupid response to me.

"Why don't _you_ give it a rest?" a new voice said directing at Caleb.

Ahhhh, Aaron Abbot Chief Asshole. No one liked him not even his "girlfriend" Kira. Everyone knew Aaron flirted with every girl he laid eyes on, even in front of Kira. In all honesty all he was a spoiled horndog pervert brat who wanted what he wanted when he wanted it. And that included me. He was like to me what Kira was to Caleb, except I was more scared of Aaron than Caleb was of Kira. Aaron was big and strong and on the football team. His temper was short and fighting was in his blood. Most quarrels with the boys usually ended with one, and they were all stupid to begin with. The most stupid usually revolved around the pool table, the actual pool, or me. Aaron used me as a soft spot to get to the boys. Usually Reid, whose quick temper matched Aarons would make the first move to defend me and my honor. I must admit, as much as I hated it, I loved it. I loved Reid defending me and protecting me, and I could only imagine how much it would grow if we were actually dating. Of course Aaron would always loose the fight, and turn away swearing revenge on the Sons. Of course his threats were loose.

Aaron strutted up to the groups and stood next to Kira, completely ignoring her, with a few of his just as stupid buddies flanking him. Of course he brought "backup". He was always afraid of taking on the Sons alone because he know he would lose. He was trying to act all tough and hot shit with his little possy but it wasn't working, it never worked. He just looked like a douche bag-which he was. He stepped up to Caleb's face his chest puffed out trying to look intimidating. I had pulled Sarah to the side hoping that Kate warned her to stay away from him. Aaron noticed the movement and flicked his gaze over to us. His eyes focused on Sarah eve groping her up and down his gaze lingering on her stomach that peeked through her cropped top. Then his gaze turned to me and a sleazy smirk spread over his lips.

"Hey Emma." I shivered at my name being spoken from him and I got a feeling deep in my gut that made me want to throw up. But I never gave him the satisfaction of knowing he did intimidate me. "Still hanging around these losers?" he asked referring to the Sons. I didn't answer, I was too busy glaring. "You know, you could have so much more fun if you were hanging around with me." He said stepping forward. I could feel the tension from both parties, especially from Reid and Caleb. I noticed Pogue slid his arm around Kate ready to maneuver her if anything broke out, Tyler licked his lips, a habit of anticipation he picked up and Reid, of course was clenching his fists, warming up his knuckles for the punch. "You can even bring your new friend too." he said nodding to Sarah giving her a wink." By now he was close to us, too close for comfort. His hand rose, to tuck a piece of hair back from my face when Caleb's voice rang out.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron." Before Aaron could touch me he turned his attention to Caleb, forgetting about me and Sarah.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron tempted stepping closer to Caleb, just wat he wanted to happen. _Thank you Caleb!_ I thought to myself.

'You posers make me want to puke!" Bordy said from Aaron's side. They were just as eager to get their asses beat as Aaron was.

"Is that right?" Reid instigated lunging forward to finish what Aaron started. Before I could do anything Caleb's stretched his arm out stopping Reid in his tracks. "Hey, hey. Let it go." He chided. Caleb unlike everyone else was a peacemaker. He never instigated fights, he was always trying to stop them. Use words to get his points across, not fists. He was never one to punch his way out, but that doesn't mean that he never did get physical in fights.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron cockily pointed out emitting a snarky eyebrow raise form Kira as if she was saying _what are you going to do about it?_

"Actually, I think _Kira_ owes _Sarah_ the apology." Caleb almost demanded. Sarah chuckled and I could see the faintest hint of a blush spread across her cheeks. She liked Caleb sticking up for her. Her smile turned into one of appreciation to one of _mess with me now and see what happens_ to Kira. I liked this girl already.

Without warning, Aaron shoved Caleb back causing him to stumble into Sarah and me. Before anyone else could make a move, someone stepped into the line of fire.

"You were being kind of bitchy." He said addressing Kira. Sarah and I smiled at the stranger's back realizing he was on our side. One more guy for us.

The next thing I know, Bordy was sick all over Aaron's back. The kids in both parties hollered in disgust as they backed away from Aaron and the still puking Bordy. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Caleb glare down Reid who hung his head in what would be Reid's level of shame (meaning he felt nothing, he was just putting on a façade to amuse Caleb). All of a sudden, I didn't think Bordy's puking was that big of a coincidence. Someone Used, and I'm pretty sure it was Reid. The two groups shifted and didn't know what was going to happen in regards to a fight. But something caught my eye-well rather, some _one_. The stranger turned around a satisfied and amused smirk across his lips and we caught each other's gaze. He was the guy from before who I had ran into earlier and one again, time seemed to slow down.

Before anyone else could do anything, a voice came over the speakers through the Deejay system. "Uh guys, Dylan just called he said he saw three cop cars heading this way on Old Dell Road."

Whenever we had these "illegal" parties, a group of kids always steaked out for warning calls. It almost always happened that a nearby town or complex would call and complain about the noise, or a goody-goody would tip off teachers or police about the party. Either way, our fun was ending shortly. Once the word "cop" was said the mass sea of people started panicking and scrambling about trying to find the people they came with to get to the cars. Through the scuffle, Aaron, Kira and their followers turned and ran not wanted to get in trouble as much as the rest of us.

Through all of that, I was barley paying attention, my mind was too focused on the handsome guy standing three feet away from me. His former smirk turned into a more relaxed half smile and I could feel the corners of my own lips turning up.

"Emma?"

A voice broke me out of my thoughts as Tyler's hand gently grasped my arm. "We gotta go!" he exclaimed pulling me along. _Right! Cop call._ I reminded myself. I allowed Tyler to help guide me thought the bustling crowd, because I sure as heck couldn't do it. Not when my gaze was still caught in his. Soon we were walking back up the dunes and into the forest clearing where we parked out cars.

"You need a ride?" Caleb asked Sarah and Kate, not knowing if they got a ride from someone who had already skedaddled.

"No Sarah drove us out here." Kate replied.

"See you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked pulling her close.

"It's getting late, I'm just gonna crash." Kate replied as she gave him a peck. "Call me in the morning?" she asked to make up for it.

"I could use a lift." The new guys asked. Before I could speak up that he could drive with us in Tyler's car, Kate beat me to it. Suddenly a twinge of jealousy and disappointment shot through me.

"No problem!" Kate said. She seemed too excited to be giving him a ride, she probably though he was just as handsome as I did. It was okay to think that, but she had a boyfriend, she was _dating_ Pogue. She can't go after him!

"Hey, nice going back there." Caleb said before introducing his name stretching out his hand for a shake. The new guys took it introducing himself as Chase. _Perfect name, it suits him._ I thought to myself.

"I thought that guy and I were about to go at it." Chase exclaimed a bit of relief in his voice. He obviously hadn't wanted to fight. "His friends puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though?" Reid piped in his two cents, confirming to me that he had Used the Power to cause Bordy to puke. He leaned between Tyler and me slapping our shoulders and walking between us. Tyler chuckled and I put on a smirk for his amusement, but deep down I wish he hadn't done it. I knew the price of Using, and I didn't want anything to happen to Reid. I shook Reid's hand off and quickened my pace up to Pogue and Kate.

We got to the cars and we separated into our own vehicles. I slowed down as I walked to Tyler's Hummer, hoping to spare another glimpse of Chase. Turns out he was doing the same and we ended up face to face in front of the car lights.

"We never met properly. He said. "Chase Collins."

"Emma Thourne." I answered shaking his hand. Our hands were clasped longer than the average handshake and it was like and invisible force was keeping us from breaking eye contact. It wasn't until a loud HONK broke us out of our gaze and we saw Reid leaning over Tyler in the passenger seat in the Hummer. He gave us he _lets go the cops are coming dummies_ look and Chase and I backed away from each other still holding hands until it was not physically possible. When our contact broke, I felt a tingly sensation in my hand, and suddenly it felt cold and lonely. I shook off the feeling and climbed into the back seat next to Pogue. I leaned over to look out the window at Sarah car to see Chase staring back from the back seat. We smiled at each other, but my vision was blocked by Caleb's hand who was lovingly waving a goodbye to Sarah.

"Sarah wants you man." Pogue commented smiling at Caleb.

"That's bullshit." Reid's scoff came from the front. His ego was always hurt when he was turned down, especially if the girl went for another guy from the group.

"Oh no, don't be jealous Reid." Pogue chided laughing.

Before Reid could come up with a smart ass response, Sarah's voice carried through the open windows.

"My car won't start!" she looked worried. I bet she didn't want to get in trouble days before starting school.

"Hop in with us." Tyler offered obviously not aware that there was no room for three more people.

"I can't just leave it here!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I could fix it for you." Reid said earning sigs and glares from the other Sons. I knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to fix Sarah's car so she would think of him as a hero and fall for him. I rolled my eyes at him and his childish antics.

"Reid don't." Caleb warned earning Reid's signature smirk.

"It's not over yet boys." Was Reid's response.

"Reid." I almost pleaded. He shouldn't be Using like this. All I earned from his was a wink as he slid out of the car and over to Sarah popping up the hood.

Caleb grunted in frustration and moved to stop him.

"Let it go it's his life man."

"Isn't anyone going to try to stop him?"

"There's nothing we can do Em." Pogue said.

I sighed and tuned back to Sarah's car. Reid was leaning over the hood and I could just see the smirk he was wearing. "At least tough something moron!" I said loud enough just so the guys in the car could here. Tyler chuckled. Reid closed the hood and told Sarah to try it again. "Magically" the car sprung to life and a huge smile crossed Sarah's face. "Thank you!" she exclaimed out the window.

As Reid was walking back to the Hummer, the familiar sound of cop sirens whistled in the near distance. We were probably the only ones left, so of course we got the whole fleet of cops coming after just us. We all look up alert, and Red exclaims that we gotta bold. _No shit Sherlock._ He opened the driver side door and pretty much forces Tyler to scooch to the passenger seat.

"It's _my_ car!" Tyler protested. This always happened. Instead of getting his own, Reid just used Tyler's.

"Move over Baby Boy, now." Caleb told him.

'Yeah, Ty, no offence but if anyone can out run the cops it Reid."

"Thanks Emmy."

"That wasn't a compliment Reid." I answered dryly.

Reluctantly, Tyler completely slid into the passenger seat and Reid gassed it through the nearest clearing drawing the cops attention to us not Sarah's retreating car in the other direction. Right from the beginning the path is bumpy. I mean it was the woods. Reid put the Hummer in 4 wheel drive and plowed through brush and roots along the rough trail path. Tyler "whooed!" in excitement and Reid commented "No sweat" as the cops came closer. He geared up the car and pushed the gas even harder. We all looked back to see the cop car following us close on our tail. Caleb sighed and leaned his head back as the rest of us laughed over the bumps.

"Ahh, we gotta pull over." Caleb sighed fearing for the worst.

"Oh you wanna stop?" Reid exclaimed from the driver seat. "That'll impress Harvard!" He said turning around to look at Caleb.

He had a point and Caleb knew it. I looked around Pogue to Caleb and rose my eyebrows as if to say _you know you wanna do it._ He gave in and sighed.

"All right, what the hell? Let's lose em. Hey cut across Marble Head, might as well have some fun while we're at it."

We all smiled and tried to have a little fun as we out ran the cops. The chase continued through the twisting paths of Dell's Forest. The Hummer bouncing and swerving through the trails. Pogue and I looked back to see he cops right on our tail. All this just to catch us? Every now and then, the car would topple over an uplifted rot causing the whole vehicle to shake this was and that. A few times the car bounced so much, my butt would fly off the seat and I would end up hitting my head on the roof. That part sucked. Reid stepped on the gas harder when we came to an embankment off the path. We drove off it flying through the air and landing hard causing me bounce and flop off the seat almost topple into the front seats of the car if it weren't for Pogue's arms pulling me back. I murmured a thanks and sat back only to be thrown against the side of my door when Reid took a sharp turn, getting squished in the process by two hunky swimmers. "You're squishing me!" I exclaimed trying to shove Pogue off while he was trying to shove Caleb off him. When the turn was over and we were driving straight again, we straightened out and looked ahead through the dash as Marble Head Flat lighthouse came into view.

 _Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die (Love will never die)  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time_

"Alright guys, you ready?" Reid asked a bit too eagerly for my taste. Even though nobody said what was going to happen, we all knew. We were going over. Caleb looked down unsure and probably regretting the decision to edge on the chase.

"Come on Caleb, it's gonna take all of us." Pogue said looking to the leader. He was right. It would take all of them Using the Power together in order to get the car off the ground, and then some with me in it. I must admit, at times like these, I got nervous. Nervous that the boys Power wouldn't be strong enough. even though I had known about the Power for some years now, I never-and probably will never- fully understand its potential.

The cops behind us blasted their horn. They must not have thought we knew there was a cliff. Suddenly I felt a shiver run down my spine as I looked at Pogue and Caleb, their eyes black as night. I assumed Reid's and Tyler's were as well. It didn't scare me anymore, but it was always shocking when I saw them Use, I don't know if I would ever fully get used to the fact my best friends-and possible future husband- were witches, but I have grown to accept them for who they were. Growing up, especially after they got their Power, it was hard for them being "different". So I would do my best to help them realize their "curse" was a "gift" even though I was unsure about that myself. They told me all of the side effects from Using, the price that would be paid for the gift, and I thought it was unfair. No one knew where the Power came from and with it there were rules? I guess Uncle Ben from Spiderman was right, _with great Power comes great responsibility._

My thoughts of Spiderman had dissolved when the cop car behind us blared their horn even louder and longer, trying desperately to get our attention. It was now or never and my heart started racing as we got closer to the edge of the cliff. Reid puts the pedal to the metal as my eyes slam shut and my lips curl- a habit I picked up when I was scared. Caleb knew this and suddenly I felt his hand in mine behind the back seat. Pogue leaned forward and I gazed at Caleb. His black eyes stared back at me, and he gave me a reassuring nod. My heart was still racing, but I felt a bit better inside.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid shouted as the car finally flew off the cliff ledge.

 _Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time_

Everyone screamed, the boys out of enjoyment and thrill, me out of complete fright. The feeling of literally flying through the air in a car was a bit overwhelming and my stomach felt like it was in my mouth from the sudden fast drop. But Caleb's hand squeezing mine helped me get through it. I don't know when or how, but the car suddenly dropped from the sky to behind the cop car that was skidded to a stop. I have to admit, the look on the cops face was priceless and I couldn't help but laugh at their shocked and confused expressions. Reid puts the car in reverse and spun out turning around and gassing it back through the forest leaving the cops staring at us their jaws on the floor.

Sometimes, I loved magic.

A/N So if anyone has gone what us Northern Yankees call "Jeeping" you would know what 4 wheeling through the forest at night in a Jeep or Hummer is like. I used some of my own experiences describing what it feels like as best as I could. Haha if you have never gone Jeeping DO IT! And also this is the longest chapter I think I've ever written! All 18 pages on my word doc. So if you like the long chapter I wil continue doing them, just updated will be less frequent than if I was so do maybe 1 or 2 short chapters a week. So let me know what you think and please leave a review for me! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hi guys! For those of you who are still invested in the story, thank you for waiting so patiently! At first this story was going so well, but then life happened and well, its kicking my butt right now. I pretty much have the whole story mapped out and I know what I want to happen, its just a matter of actually finding the motivation, inspiration and time to write. I started this chapter when I was still in school then didn't write crap in the summer and now the semester is starting again so hopefully things won't get too crazy. Alright, I've kept you waiting long enough!

Evelyn Danvers had not changed a bit since the first day I met her at the housewarming all those years ago. Her features may have softened around the eyes a bit, but for someone who has gone what she had gone through, she looked pretty good.

"It's after midnight Mother what are you doing up?" Caleb was always so formal and polite while addressing his mother. He held her in high respect, as did we all when it can't to the parents and Elders of the Covenant.

"Just thinking about my baby Turning 18 this week." Evelyn said as she exhaled the smoke from her last drag. "God, you look so much like him in this light." She said looking down at her hands as if she could not bear the sight of her own son. Yet it was true. I had seen photographs of Caleb's dad and they did look freakishly alike, as did the others. Mostly they resembled their fathers as they inherited more of their "genes". "You know…he was a year younger than you, when we met. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Yeah, you've told me," Caleb reminded her gently. "Now let's get you up to bed." He was such a good son. Staying home so he could watch over her, making sure she didn't smoke or drink too much even though he knew he was powerless in this one instance to make any difference or impact in his mother's habits.

"So handsome…," I heard Evelyn whisper as she gazed longingly at the photograph of William Danvers the Third on the table next to her alcohol. "Emma dear." She said tear rimmed eyes gazing up at me as if she broke out of a trance. "Would you go upstairs, I wish to speak to Caleb alone for a moment. There are some cloths for you in the bed in the Damask Room." She said dismissively.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded and turned away looking up at Caleb and nodding to him before exiting the room and turning the corner. I was on my way to the grand staircase when Evelyn's voice carried through the hall, and I couldn't help but to listen. "So afraid…I'll lose you like I did him." "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not him?" Caleb spoke this time. "It's the same thing he said about his father," I heard a glass set hard on the table as their voices grew louder. "These…these Powers that you and your friends developed when you were thirteen are _nothing_ compared with what you'll get when you ascend! They are a _thousand_ times stronger! Caleb…they are _so_ seductive. You'll suddenly think…the world is yours for the taking. And…then you really start to Use…and Use,ageing, each time. Taking…bits of your life…until there is _nothing_ left." At this point I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes and they probably matched Evelyn's. The worry in her voice sent me over the edge, and suddenly I felt a real strong sense of protectiveness and love for the boys. I knew in the subject of Using some of them had more self control than others, but they were all reminded on a daily basis how addictive the Power really was. "I won't," Caleb promises, despite his urge to argue with his mother's view of his friend. I couldn't take much more so I decided to finish my walk up the stairs.

I went up to the room that was reserved for me and Caleb and changed from my jeans and halter to a more "appropriate" night ensemble. Yeah apparently I had to dress the part as well in black lacey old fashioned style night dresses. That was just stupid and half the time I just changed into one of Caleb's old tee shirts anyway, but I guess I did it to amuse them. I walked into the room and over to the large wardrobe pulling out a nightdress and slipping into it. Now I must admit, it was a beautiful room. It was a perfect example of gothic architecture, of course to match the rest of the gloomy house. The walls and ceilings were tall and arched with tall pointed windows on two sides draped with thick crimson velvet drapes. The room was mostly a dark mahogany wood if it had not been painted over black. On the far end one wall between two of the windows was a large bookshelf. I had explored the books many times. Most of them consisted of ancient spell books and books with information about The Covenant, their families and their history. In that area was a large desk and a gothic throne like chair, a big dazzling chandelier hung above it. Sometimes Caleb and I would do our homework there. When I first asked about it, it had belonged to Caleb's several great grandmother in the 1910's. It is where she would write invitations and thank you notes for the extravagant balls they used to have in that era. This house had been in Caleb's family for 200 years and from the old photographs he had shown me, not much of the house or estate had changed. Sure it had been modernized through the ages to be suitable for the style of the time, but for the most part, it still looked like the same gloomy castle. Included in the room was also a small lounge area where Caleb and I would usually sit and hang out and talk. The sofa was not that comfortable but just like practically everything else in the room, was a family heirloom and the Danvers could not find it in themselves to throw it away. To the right was a piano, a small baby grand that I would play sometimes. I wasn't that good, but it helped me relax and unwind. I hadn't told anyone before Caleb caught me one time. Now I don't have a problem playing in front of him, or any of the other Sons for that matter. Just beyond that, was my least favorite part of the room, the bed part? I still could not wrap my head around the fact that the Elders had legit locked up in a room together-with a bed, mind you-in hopes of us falling in love and marrying and producing an heir for the Danvers bloodline. I wonder if that had to go this for everybody and suddenly a pang f jealousy shot through me at the idea of Reid and a girl being locked in a room with a bed. The bed was large, too large for one, and was donned with deep crimson and silky black sheets with gothic damask patterns on them. The head and foot boards were the same dark brown wood the rest of the place was made of and was carved with intricate design and details that rose into a canopy over the bed also draped with a crimson "privacy curtain". Great. It was a beautiful bed, with an ugly purpose. Caleb and never used it really for what it was meant for. Sure we "slept" together in it, but simply platonically as the thought of us being other made up both sick. Sure we had made out a few times, but we soon found that it was not going to get us anywhere. There was just no spark no real "love worthy connection". Not like there had been with Chase- _wait what? Where did Chase come from?_ Anyway, my thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on my door. I told them to come in and expecting Caleb, was surprised when I saw Evelyn enter. I quickly stood up from where I had plopped myself on the bed.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you Mss. Danvers"

"It's quite alright." She said her voice calm and smooth. "May I come in, I wish to discuss something with you." I nodded and she fully entered the room closing the heavy door behind her. She sighed and walked past me leaning on the bedpost. She walked around the sitting area and took deep breaths.

"You know, there are very fond memories in this room."

"From Covenant Members past I assume?" I asked sounding a bit like Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Very much so." She replied still not turning to face me. A silence grew between us and I was hoping Caleb would come to ease some of the awkward tension. But no knock came. Evelyn audibly sighed and finally turned around. She walked towards me, her eyes full of longing, sadness, betrayal. "None of this is easy to understand. I know you must have plenty of questions. Why you were the one chosen to fulfill a magical prophecy, what the Power is. Most of these questions are unanswerable. But there will come a time in your life, where you must learn to accept the old traditions and face the life that is waiting ahead." I saw surprised at this. She seemed to have a good grasp on what was happening, what I was thinking. But she was older, she had more experience and I'm pretty sure she grew up.

"With all due respect Mss. Danvers, this isn't how I had expected my life to turn out. Stuck in an arranged marriage because I accidently caught someone doing ancient magic, isn't what most girls dream of when they think of getting married and starting a life.

"I was 16." Again she surprised me. I saw silent waiting for her to continue, curiosity flooding through me at where this story was going to go. "I was a sophomore at Spencer, a transfer from a pep school in Connecticut. That's where I met Caleb's father. He was so handsome-Caleb looks so much like him." She trailed off closing her eyes, trying to blink away unwanted tears. "But he was way too good for me, it would be impossible to be with him. We had never even talked until that one day, I was crossing the street on campus. It was night and I was coming home from a late study group. I wasn't paying attention to what was happening and next thing I knew there was a bus coming my way. Before I could blink I was caught in a thick black fog and the next time I looked up I was on the other side of the street, safe, with William's arms around me. I looked up at him and saw him looking back at me-his eyes black as night."

A silence passed between us and I had a feeling what she was going to tell me next. I was right when she revealed to me that Mr. Danvers and the other now Elders (then Sons) brought her to the council and had her do the same secret blood ritual that I did, putting her in the same position as me. I had never known any of this. Evelyn was always a private woman. She was part of the Covenant still even without her husband by her side, but stood with the other Elders, in a more secluded manor. I would have never guessed that she was A Gifted One as well, and honestly it shocked me. But now it made sense how well she was able to relate to my situation. "After college we got married, and had Caleb. The others soon found their wives willingly who accepted the secret and performed the ritual. It wasn't until after Caleb was born that William's Using started becoming worse, and worse, until finally he was broken and helpless. The ageing got so bad we had to put him in the Colony house to live, giving him a fake death with a funeral and Caleb grew up not having a father."

"Please whatever you do-do NOT let Caleb become his father."

"Mss. Danvers we both know Caleb better than that. He would never abuse or take advantage of his power." I could tell she was worried-more that worried for her son. She had lost her husband to the Power, and I know she would not be able to bear it if she lost her son too. No one would be able to bear it.

"For his sake, and the Covenant's, I hope you're right."

Before I could respond, there was a soft rapping at the door. It slowly opened and Caleb's head popped in. "Hope I'm not interrupting." He said politely before opening the door all the way and making his way inside the large room. "But it's getting late Mother, you should be getting to bed."

"You're right." Evelyn said walking towards her son. She kissed him on the cheek and turned to gaze at my once more before making her way out of the room lightly closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"Did you know your mother was the Chosen?" I asked Caleb as soon as I was sure we were alone.

"Yeah." He simply answered. "She didn't tell me until I had met you, until you were Chosen. She tried to explain it to me better, what the prophesy way, what we are destined to do."

"Caleb, can we just stop for a minute and face reality. Just imagine you didn't have powers, there was no Book, or prophesy...how would you feel about me-and you be honest."

"Emma-"

"No Caleb really." I said plopping myself on the bed getting ready for another awkward discussion. Believe it or not this was not the first time Caleb and I had discussed why we were being forced into this, and how our lives would be different if we didn't have to go through with it.

"Emma, you're one of my best friends, you know I love you."

"Yeah as only that-just a friend, Caleb, you don't love me, I know that. And to be honest I don't love you." Caleb was silent- too polite to want to hurt my feeling even though his lack of romantic feelings for me cause no offence whatsoever. "Caleb we both know we don't want this." I whispered suddenly finding the lace trim on my nightgown very interesting.

"We may not want this but the prophecy in The Book of Damnation clearly states-"

"No damn the prophecy! I'm not going to marry someone and fall in love just because a 300 year old book told me too. We should be able to live our lives the way we want, and I know for a fact that _this_ " I pointed between him and myself for emphasis" is not what you want. No one is happy about this, even Reid told me it was stupid!"

"Reid huh?" This caught me off guard and I looked at him in shock.

"Shut up." I snapped quite defensively. "Look the point is we should be able to love who we want." There was a silence before Caleb spoke.

"You mean like Reid?" I narrowed my eyes at him, but admitted nothing, instead retaliating my defence. "I was thinking more like Sarah." It was very rare that Caleb blushed, but when he did it was great to see. At the mention of the blonde his cheeks tinted pink and he looked downwards a goofy grin falling upon his features.

"I saw the way you too looked at each other at the party tonight. There was no doubt that there was some chemistry. And from a girl's perspective, I could tell she was digging you."

"You're one to talk you were making googly eyes at the new kid." Caleb retorted back.

"That's not fair Caleb!" And just like most serious talks, we ended up in a pillow/tickle fight. At the end of our battle we got ready for bed. I of course changed into one of Caleb's tee's and we got into bed, we were used to this by now and it stopped being weird a long time ago. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to Chase...

A/N So that Evelyn/Emma bond thing happened! Again I'm sorry it has been forever! The last time I dabbled on this chapter I was working in the office (which I don't anymore) so a wee bit of time has passed. When finishing up I remembered how excited I was for this story and I am determined to finish it ASAP! Classes has started once again and I'm going full time so uploads might not be often, but hopefully the chapter will be longer to make up for it! Either that or the other way around, shorter chapters with more frequent updates. If you have a preference leave a review and while you're down there let me know what you think of the story so far! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So how has everybody's last seven months been? Yeah it's been that long. I'm sorry. A lot of shit has happened since then, between full time college, and personal issues and I haven't really been motivated/have time to write. But now that school is almost over, I'll have more time to write. I am so glad to check back into this story and find that people are still reading/following even after seven months. You guys rock! So anyway here is Chapter eight that takes place right after ch7 that night.

Chapter 8

THAT NIGHT

It was around 2:30 when I woke up. Someone stirred and sat up in be, and when my eyes opened, I saw Caleb sitting up in bed covered in a cold sweat. He was panting and his hands were covering his eyes as if he was stressed. I sat up and scooched myself next to him gently placing my arm around him. He flinched and his muscles tensed, but then relaxed once he realised it was me.

"Caleb what's wrong?" I whispered to him as if he was a frightened animal.

"Something woke me up."

"Like what?"

Caleb was silent for a moment as if he was trying to think of that could have woken up.

"I don't know, it was a force, it was like-The Power."

"You think someone was Using?"

"That's what it felt like." I nodded my head. Not knowing what else to say, i wrapped my other arm around his chest and clasped my hands in a hug leaning my head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay." I felt him smile and after a few moments we shifted back to lie down on the mattress. We cuddled up next to each other and before I knew it, the world once again went black with sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up in a baggy tee shirt, the original owner's arm casually draped around my waist.

I shifted and blinked away the sleep from my eyes before turning to Caleb who was in the same sleepy/awake state I was in.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, looking at Caleb.

"It was fine." I could tell something was wrong. He had a worried expression and his eyes had dark circles under them.

"Caleb? Did something happen?"

He sighed. "I woke up from a dead sleep because someone was Using." Caleb said.

"Really?" I bit my lip and sat up in bed.

Caleb nodded. "I think it was Reid."

"Reid?" I knew Caleb and Reid had their differences, but I didn't think Caleb would stoop so low to blame Reid so abruptly.

"Well we don't know for sure. We should talk to him later, see if anyone else felt it."

Caleb nodded in agreement and sat up next to me.

"You're right. Let's get some breakfast." he pulled the covers down and got out of bed, and I followed close behind.

"I'm going to run some errands today, you in?" Caleb asked as we made our way down the grand staircase to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, I need some new notebooks."

We got our cereal breakfast and ate mostly in silence. We talked a little about school starting and about the party last night and once we were finished eating, we put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and went back upstairs to get ready. We went to our separate bathrooms and each brushed our teeth, did our hair (although he'll never admit it, Caleb takes great pride in his hair) got dressed to meet each other in the parlor.

We made our way out to the driveway where Caleb's mustang was and on the way I picked up the Essex Daily Monitor paper to read in the car.

Mid drive to town Caleb was speeding down the highway stretch and I was flipping through the paper and came across the main story. It was about a student who was going to start their freshman year at Spencer but died at a drug overdose at the party. I explained the story to Caleb but only got half way through before Caleb's phone rang. It was Pogue.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nothin, just getting my bike tuned up. Bu hey, I was wondering if you and Emma were in for Nicky's tonight?"

"Of course we are!" I shouted over the phone. Caleb smirked and I could hear Pogue chuckle.

We always went to Nicky's before school started, and pretty much every Wednesday after that. "Hey put it on speaker Cale." He pushed the button on his phone and placed it on the dash.

"Sup Pogue you're on speaker."

"Hey Emma. I was just calling cause I wanted to ask you something Caleb."

"What is is?" he asked.

"Did you by any chance wake up last night. Like, around 2:30?"

Caleb and I looked at each other remembering the events of the night before.

"Yeah." Caleb replied. "If felt like someone Using?"

"Yep." Pogue confirmed. "It felt the same to me. I'm guessing it wasn't you?"

"No." Caleb answered. "But I have an idea of who it was."

"Not Reid Caleb?" I said. He may Use more than the other guys, but he wouldn't Use that much.

"What makes you think it was Reid?" Pogue asked over the phone.

"It's always him…but…," "I'd never felt it when one of us had Used our Powers before. Have you?"

"No…I dunno, maybe it's because you're so close to Ascending," Pogue suggests.

"Ah, I dunno. I'm telling you it was strong enough to wake me out of a dead sleep."

"You know he's only Using his Powers to piss you off 'cause he's jealous you're Ascending first."

"Come on, can you guys just cut him some slack? I mean there is still always Tyler!" I exclaimed knowing fully well it wasn't Tyler. Someone had to defend Reid, it might have been my biased/crush towards Reid but thinking about it I didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I know. It's just…," Caleb sighs, glancing over to me.

Just then I felt something behind me, a presence. Caleb felt it too because we turned to look in the backseat and was met with the pale distorted face of the dead student. I screamed and Caleb cursed. I turned my head around just in time to see that Caleb had drifted into the other lane, and there was an oncoming truck.

"Caleb!" I screamed pulling his attention back to the road. Without any time to swerve, Caleb Used to make his car mechanically come apart over the truck. It landed piecing back together and we were fine. Caleb sped up and pulled over looking behind us to see two logs fall off the eight wheeler that almost rammed into us.

" _What's goin' on, Caleb? Pick up! Pick up the phone, man!_ "

We were too shook up to hear Pogue's voice over Caleb's phone. We looked at each other sweat and panic on both our faces. After a moment Calen bent down and picked up his phone.

" _Caleb, what's goin' on?_ "

"I saw a Darkling…," Caleb said through his pants. I was still shaken up. What the hell was that thing? A Darkling, what's that? It looked familiar but I had never seen one.

"It was in the form of that dead kid they found at the Dells."

"Yeah, I saw his picture this morning in the newspaper," Pogue confirms. "But, who'd send you a Darkling?"

"I have no idea…something's wrong. I can feel it."

At this point, I was more confused than before.

"Look, we gotta talk to Reid tonight," Pogue states. "He'll probably be at Nicky's, so we'll see him then."

"Alright…," Caleb nods and hangs up before taking a deep breath before starting his car and driving off.

It was quiet my heart was still racing. Caleb continued down the highway and before I knew it we were entering the quaint seaside town.

We parked at the pharmacy and sat in the car, heart's still racing. But I needed answers.

"Caleb, what's going on? What was that thing?"

That was a Darkling." Caleb said after a deep breath. It's a conjured spirit that can take on the form of any dead being."

"So someone with the Power summoned that thing and sent it to us?"

"Yeah." Caleb said with a nod.

"Who would do that, I mean not even Reid would stoop that low as to summon a dead kids spirit."

"I don't know Emma."

We sat in the car for another couple minutes trying to process everything that had happened in the last seven hours, and finally we got out of the car and into the pharmacy to pick up our things. We walked in and I grabbed a basket as Caleb went to the pharmaceutical counter to get his dad's drugs. I started searching for last minute school supplies.

So far i had only put discounted candy in my basket and I heard the store doors open. I turned and saw Kate, Sarah and Chase walk into the store, probably to get last minute supplies as well.

"Hey Emma!" Sarah said waving me down. I smiled at them as they walked towards me, catching the eye of Chase as I did the night before. I caught myself smile.

"Hey guys, what are you going here?"

"Just Showing Chase around, and thought we'd get some school stuff while we were in town." Kate answered.

"Cool." I answered lamely, my eyes drifting back to Chase.

From a little bit down I could hear the Pharmacist say "Here you go, Caleb,"as he passed the drug bag to him. Caleb thanked the man and turned around spotting us.

"Hey, Caleb!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh, hey, Kate," he greets, completing the walk to our group. "What you up to?"

"I'm just stocking up our room," she tells him. "Hey, did you guys hear about the dead kid?" She asked in hushed tones as if it was a secret.

"Yeah…yeah, I did."

"We saw it in the paper this morning." I said as a chill went up my spine remembering the Darkling from earlier.

"Did you know him?"

"No. No, he uh, he just transferred in."

"Yeah, I heard he lived on Reid and Tyler's floor."

 _Great!_ I thought to myself. _Cause that's not going to help Reid's case._ As if having Caleb already believe that Reid was the one Using wasn't bad enough, it was looking like all evidence points to him, as much as I didn't want to admit it. I couldn't help but think back to the car, seeing the poor dead kid's pale glassed over eyes and streatched out mouth in the backseat-Reid would never joke around to the extent of summoning a spirit for fun. As much as Caleb is on his case, I knew him and he wouldn't do something like that.

"BOO!" I jumped at the sudden noise and looked up to see Chase with a goofy pair of sunglasses on.

"You scared me!" Kate said giving him a playful whack on the arm. "And you managed to scare Emma, she never gets scared!"

Ture story, ever since I met the boys and they introduced me to their witchy world, not much scared me anymore. And after being around my dad's bad habits, I wasn't afraid of anything.

"Guess I just must have been spacing."

"Happens to all of us." Caleb said in my defense clearly noting that I was deep in thought about something I couldn't share.

"Hey, man," Chase said holding out his hand for Caleb to shake. The other boy grasped it in a firm shake with a friendly "hey," and a side glance at me.

"I'm going to see if Pogue wants to catch that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon." Kate announced. Who else wants to go?"

"I will." Chase piped up right away.

"I'm free!" I exclaimed a bit too eagerly after Chase said he would go. I felt my cheeks flush. "I mean- it's Brad Pitt, don't wanna miss that!" I tried in a pathetic way of trying to cover up my actions.

Kate and Sarah both looked at me with skeptical eyes (girl code-we know) and the two boys just shifted in their places.

"I gotta run some errands for my mother." Caleb said politely declining the invite.

"I already saw it." Sarah said casually as all eyes went to her for the final headcount.

Now it was Kate and my turn to give the blonde the girl code look. We both knew that she wanted to stay behind to be around Caleb. After the bonfire last night anyone would be blind to see that the two had the hots for each other. I side glanced at Caled, giving him my own "look" with my eyes and subtly nodded my head in Sarah's general direction as if to say _ask her out!_ He rolled his eyes at me but nonetheless asked Sarah if we wanted to tag along.

She agreed with a relieved smile and we all said our goodbyes as we went our separate ways Caled half hugging me on his way out saying we would meet up later. I knew he meant Nickys.

Caleb and Sarah out the door to the Mustang, Kate excused herself to the cosmetics and me back to my clearance candy before school stuff, unaware of the lingering guest.


End file.
